Listless Soul
by blackknight291
Summary: Kuroko is currently disturbed by dreams he could not remember as morning comes. He wasn't exactly sure what it means. Consulting with a specialist, he will seek out the truth to his sleepless nights and recurring dreams. [SLOW UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1 PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: What I want to share foremost is that I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke. Not a single one. This is a fanfiction created solely out of my interest of WHAT WOULD HAVE been. DO NOT SUE.**

**KNB Listless Soul PROLOGUE History**

A demon roaming about sensed a strong desire from somewhere that caused him to stop and take a look. What he found as he approached a tall tower is a teal hair human laid up on bed at the brink of death. The find amused him, and so he took a closer look finding the soul of a human at the brink of death with a strong desire – tasty to his palate. He took a human form which he knew would charm anyone to see yet would make anyone feel at ease, struts closer to the human – his form was of the most familiar with the teal. "Are you okay?"

The teal human, only able to see the disguise that the demon had taken form spoke her mind. The teal hair human unaware of the demon before her answered. "I am fine." She assured with a small smile. "Though I wish that I could have spent my last moments with my beloved." She had relaxed in the presence of the demon.

The demons eyes slit; glints with interest. He smirked with great delight, _'I was_ _right.' _He was aware how much a soul is most valued particularly if it have a great love and longing. "Ah yes…" His tone sympathizing with the teal.

"Father would not allow our being together even at the last moments. I am sure that father would blame HIM at my death that is why I do not speak his name anymore."

The demon found the teal's eyes glaze with sadness enchanting. _'Aaah~ You are making me want you more.' _His inner self as if a hungry beast. "Should I help deliver your message? What is it you wish to do so?" He took opportunity, he tried to resist the delicious meal before him, wanted to wait for the perfect time to strike. He knew that there is another perfect chance to feast on the female. "Have him bring here, or-"

"No." she cut the demon off, made him tense. For a moment made the demon worry if he had been discovered or something. "I want to be with him by the next lifetime, nothing to worry such as status; that we would have freedom to love each other. It is my only wish, though I knew that it would be hard to grant, if only fate and God would allow it." She chuckles, followed by a blood coughing. She groans in pain. It was hard for her to breathe already, harder to speak even more. Though she wanted to share her feelings at the moment, wanted that someone would be able to tell that she had kept in mind her beloved even at her death bed.

The demon smiles inside at the sight of the blood that the female had coughed. "And so it shall be." He reverts to his demon form, the teal unable to see him anymore at the gradual loss of sight. He leaned forward, whispers to the teal, "Upon reincarnation, YOU will not remember this lifetime. You will have a chance to be with your beloved though you must search him at your first breath in your new form. I will give you a hint; you will have your beloved close at hand though without realizing it. You must work hard for you only have 21 years of life. Should you NOT be able to REUNITE with him you will forfeit your life, and your SOUL mine." The demon inwardly screams in delight, knowing that the soul that has long suffering due to love is the most delicious.

The teal wanted to retort against the demon's words, though she could not as everything started to darken. She was unable to speak, only hear the words of the demon. She realizes too late that she had been ensnared by a demon.

"CONTRACT MADE!" the demon voiced with much delight gaining a victim he can have fun with.


	2. Chapter 2

**KNB Listeless Soul CHAPTER 2**

Kuroko Tetsuya stirs awake with a deep breath. He sat up from his bed, looked around in his room as if expecting something or someone to appear. He groans, relaxes his tensed body. '_Again…' _He thought, another waking day to a dream he could not remember. Wipes his face with his right palm, stressed from waking up.

Ever since he started University days, something changed. Friends. Atmosphere. He does not play basketball as frequently as he used to, he still attach himself to the sport by watching games and giving some advice that made him quite well-known at the school by the players of various sports that he sometimes get called on. And then there were the nightmares that visit him frequently. He knows that the dreams that visits him is the same NIGHTMARE despite unable to recall it.

The alarm clock rang, snapped Kuroko Tetsuya to the present awake – out of his daze. He slowly turned his body towards the side of his bed, looked at the digital clock; the time read was 04:44, '_Woken up before the alarm clock rang – AGAIN_.' His body tuned to wake at the same time – 0444 when he had set the alarm for 0530.

He sighs, turns of the alarm just in case it would rung. '_Maybe I should just stop using the alarm.' _He thought as he head out of the room and prepares for school.

**::: SCHOOL :::**

"You alright Tetsuya?" Kuroko's closest classmate inquires, noticed the teal's pale complexion was lighter than it is normally is and a long yawn. Aware that the teal had trouble sleeping.

Kuroko Tetsuya faced his classmate seated beside where he will sit, a face filled with concern directed at him. "I'm fine." Not wanting to be the cause of worry of his first closest university friend – Mikage Hatsuharu. He totally DID NOT feel fine. More so, he is starting to grow scared of wanting to close his eyes and sleep; that he would see something he did not want to – that whatever had been preventing him to recall the dream on waking time would suddenly come lose and he would regret to know the truth of his dream. He had expected the nightmare he could not recall to pass, doesn't. He felt as if he was being dragged into something dark.

"… Are you sure?" Kuroko's friend doubted that the teal was anything alright. He was as observant as Kuroko, bore his dark brown eyes on the teal who sat down beside him. Leans closer to stare at the teal.

Kuroko avoided his friend's gaze. "… Yes…"

The class ended, Kuroko prepares for the next class. Walking at his side was his friend who follows him walking in the same pace as he does at the hallway. He is reminded how he used to walk with Aomine who spoke nonchalantly yet more on how he was being concerned over.

Kuroko Tetsuya, abruptly fainting in the hallway. Caused his friend and the surrounding people a startle.

**::: At the infirmary :::**

"Honestly…" the school nurse breathes seeing Kuroko Tetsuya awake seated on the bed."You shouldn't stay up late consecutively!" The school nurse is a male adult that had gotten used to the teal coming and going with the same problem – anemia. "No. How many hours had you been exactly sleeping?!"

Kuroko Tetsuya sighs hearing the infirmary nurse reprimand him. He had nothing to retort since the cause of his anemic is the lack of sleep indeed. He tried as much not to sleep, does so much at night such as read or something to stay awake. Cutting short of sleeping time due to his revisiting nightmare he could never remember. He believes that it is his problem alone so choose to keep quiet about it – pondering by himself.

The school nurse stares at the teal with his luminous green gaze. "Someone else I know is also having a hard time in sleeping. Or used to be I guess…. Should I introduce you to that person? Got her problem solved when she was younger though by herself. Since you are adamant about having yourself checked by a professional doctor, try consulting this one. Might give you some view on what to do." He watched Kuroko Tetsuya carefully, watched in anticipation. "So? What do you say? I can arrange for you to meet that person? You can RELEIVE SOME STRESS with that person. You don't need to worry either because she is around YOUR age – you'll get comfortable I am sure."

Kuroko Tetsuya shook his head. "No thank you." Quickly declines the offer. He doubted that anyone could easily help him. His instincts telling him that his nightmare trouble is not something that would be easily solved by a professional even.

The school nurse sighs not knowing what to do to convince the teal. He turned away, went to his desk rummaging through the stuff in the cabinet. Finding what he is looking for, faced the teal handing in what appears to be a business card.

On the card, written in bold letters is the name AMETHYST. Under the name was a contact number for a mobile and an e-mail account.

Kuroko Tetsuya stares at the card with his arctic blue crystal clear eyes as if it could suck anything into the abyss. He raised his head, facing the school nurse. He met with the school nurse's luminous green gaze. "This is-"

The school nurse smiles, cut off the teal from speaking anything further. "In case you change your mind. THAT person is quite expert in THAT area. Hold on to that card at least. For assurance." Not sure that the teal would get in contact with the teal, he thought that it would be worth a shot to have the decision left to the student. At least until he really sees that Kuroko is standing up and without deep eye bags.

Reluctantly, he did what he was told; kept the card into his pocket. He bid farewell, excused himself from the school nurse. A student entering as he steps out of the room.

**Bknight: **I will be introducing **NEW** characters which I frequently do. Honestly, I don't want to taint the other characters, thus for that reason, you might notice something similar to other characters that you might know from other ANIMES/MANGAS. I'll do my best not to get them TOO entangled with Kuroko and the others.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION: **

**MIKAGE HATSUHARU.** The first person that Kuroko met in the university and the one who seems able to find wherever the teal is unperturbed. He has a carefree caring elder brother-like personality; tends to over care on Kuroko since their first meeting. Have black hair and light streaks of white highlights (a/n: yup, I followed the image of Sohma Hatsuharu of FRUBA in case you wonder). Tan complexion, fair body built for a sportsman. Taller than Kuroko, not as much as Midorima though.


	3. Chapter 3

**KNB Listeless Soul CHAPTER 3**

Basketball team of Kuroko's university was having a match up with a rival university. The said school being of Midorima Shintarou's.

At the gym, Midorima spotting Kuroko in the crowd had thought of making a small talk. Approaching, he noticed that the teal was not looking too well. He addressed Kuroko's name, spoke nonchalantly as if he did not care of the teal's well-being. "Do you have time to even participate in the match?" A frown on his face.

Kuroko turned, looked up to Midorima. Something that never changed was the green hair's tsundere character and the discrete manner of looking out for other people. He could sense the worry of his friend. "Well… Doing a little bit is fine." Subtly way of admitting that he did not feel well; he could never easily hide things from Midorima.

"Oi Tetsuya!" A friend of Kuroko's called; approaches the teal who was with Midorima. He stole a glance at the glasses wearing male, cautious.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko greeted his friend, Mikage Hatsuharu. Did not fail not to notice the cautious stare his friend threw at Midorima. He wasn't bothered about it though knowing that his friend Mikage would soon understand what type of person is Midorima.

"Ah~ Well, the other guys were planning something." The male, which is Kuroko's closest friend tilt his head towards the circle that formed some distance away. "I suggested that they should consult with you."

Midorima stares at the male who stood not taller than him OR not shorter than Kuroko. Observing. He doesn't know WHO the male is, something inside him swirls and make get reminded by '_Aomine OR is it Kagami_?'

Mikage looked up, caught on by Kuroko as Midorima start a staring contest with him. He had an instinct that he would not get comfortable with the green hair player.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked seeing Midorima met his friend's dark brown gaze.

"Ah~ Nothing." Kuroko's friend responded with a smile. "Anyway I'll head back first." He excused himself, left after stealing a look at Midorima.

Midorima could tell that the teal truly have not changed, seeing that Kuroko managed to find a place in the basketball circle and earn respect. "You haven't change. REEAALLY." Appraising the teal.

Kuroko sighs, watched as his friend leave. He excused himself to Midorima. "See you later then. And, lets have a good game." He follows after his university friend across the court. "Let's hear what they plan on doing…"

Midorima watched Kuroko's back, transparent to him that the teal did not look well. He knew how stubborn Kuroko could be, decided to quietly watch over the teal from afar. '_Wait a minute! This is HIS school! He has friends to look after him!' _Mikage's face flashes in his mind; a frown forms in his face.

Midorima's worry was not unfounded. In the middle of the match, Kuroko faints.

For Kuroko's schoolmates, it had become an ordinary event - though they were still concerned. As for Midorima and the rest, of course it was a great surprise. The match was stopped.

Kuroko's teammates called for a substitute, unperturbed. Midorima watched as Kuroko got escorted away by a player he learned named to be Mikage Hatsuharu.

The match resumed as the teal got escorted out. Kuroko's school ended up losing by a margin of four points which was not so bad considering they had followed the instructions mostly by the teal.

Midorima after dressing in the locker room approached Mikage Hatsuharu, asks about Kuroko.

"Oh~ Him?" Mikage Hatsuharu tilts his head to the side. "Well, it has become a daily occurrence here. Tetsuya is very stubborn; refuses to get checked by the doctor." He paused, took consideration how Kuroko had spoken to the greenette in an over familiar way. He thought that the male might be able to talk some sense to Kuroko. "You are a friend of his, right? Maybe you can talk some sense to him."

Midorima was unable to deny as being FRIENDS with Kuroko as Mikage Hatsuharu spoke that caused him concern. "… So he is sick…." Concern plastered on his face.

Mikage Hatsuharu seeing the greenette's expression guessed that Kuroko had not breathed a word about anything. "Let's go together." He invited pointing his finger to Midorima's chest and then to his. "You want to see Tetsuya, right?" He left with Midorima to see Kuroko at the infirmary. He walked in the infirmary with Midorima, the teal getting lectured by the school nurse.

"And YOU!" the school nurse turned venting attention to Mikage Hatsuharu who he had just seen enter. "What do you think you are doing letting him play? He is already anemic!" Groans.

Mikage Hatsuharu tensed, startled as the school nurse raised a voice to him. "Calm down Hachan!" He smiles, spoke in an over familiar tone, soothes the older man. "Tetsuya is quite stubborn you know. Even I can't talk him out of things he wants to do himself."

"Don't call me HACHAN!" The school nurse bitterly spoke, notices Midorima standing beside Mikage Hatsuharu. He raised and eyebrow, addressed the tall male. "Outsiders are not allowed. OR. Is he injured?"

"Midorima-kun…" Kuroko greeted. He guessed correctly what Midorima might be doing together with Mikage Hatsuharu. "He is a friend of mine." He introduced to the school nurse.

"You can't weasel out your way." The school nurse leers at Kuroko, a glint of anger in his green orbs. Knows that the teal is attempting to change topic. "I'll contact myself this person. I believe it is better than having a professional help, RIGHT?"

Midorima grew concern. He wonders if Kuroko's seriously ill. He decided to offer help. "I don't know what Kuroko's problem is." All eyes on him. "I know a good doctor though that might be able to help."

The school nurse sighs. "And seems like you have a friend that can already help you anytime! Stop being stubborn already!" He lectures.

Kuroko remain quiet. He knows that he have to come up with something to get off his back the school nurse. He has to get everyone off his case. "Okay. I'll contact THAT person." He pretended to yield; after all, he could fake calling the person recommended.

The school nurse leers at Kuroko, was not convinced with how the teal responded. He had dealt a lot of students to know when someone has something to hide. Knows that it is a moment to back off, for a while. "Okay. I'll hear from that person as well…"

Kuroko silenced, '_Of course the school nurse knows the recommended person well.' _He sighs. He has to somehow convince the person recommended that he is alright; had no need of doing anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**KNB Listeless Soul CHAPTER 4**

Kuroko got accompanied by Mikage to meet the allegedly person recommended by the school doctor out of concern. He leaned against the wall weekend early morning, waiting. He waited with his companion until twenty-five minutes have passed

"What did the guy say to you Tetsuya?" Mikage finally asked, irate that the person they were to meet had not arrived, not showing even a shadow. "That person is a professional?" He is curious and concerned for his teal friend. "That guy is damn late for being a professional!"

"As sensei said, NO." Kuroko replied. Even he is getting impatient waiting. He wanted to just go home or play basketball for a bit. "Maybe something happened?" He looked at his wrist watch, hoped that the person that he was to meet would appear.

"… Hopefully nothing did." Mikage mutters though he did not want to get involved with troublesome things.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko and Mikage turned; saw a male that was even shorter than the teal and skinnier. They could see that the male had a cool sense of style – a bishounen.

_'Ah… No…' _Kuroko is quick to realize that before them, the person might look like a guy but definitely a female. "Are you the person called Amethyst?" He could not believe the person would look even younger than them.

The female flashed her amethyst eyes to the males. "Yeah~ Though I prefer that you call me now as Rin. That's my real name - Cross Rin."

"Took you long enough to arrive!" Mikage complains, not taken in by the small stature and small bishounen face. "Why were you late?" He had not noticed that before them the person is a female.

The female stares at Mikage then to the surrounding. "… Overslept." Clearly she had no remorse being late.

"What?!" Mikage enraged. He wonders if the person before them could actually help Kuroko. He sighs, grabbed Kuroko's arm ready to take leave. "Let's go Tetsuya. No point talking to this guy." He turned around, expected that his teal friend would follow, didn't. "?Tetsuya?" He saw Kuroko's arm gripped by the person named Cross. "Let him go!" he ordered with a frown. He wanted to take off the hand that grabbed on his teal hair companion, cut off by her words.

"I don't give my real name without a reason." Cross spoke softly in a clear voice. Bore her eyes to Kuroko as she remained still. "I can sense something from you – something eerie. Coincidence or not, it was a good thing that we met."

Kuroko knows that the female was not trying to flirt with him. He could sense that the female was serious and so he decided to take a few minutes of his time to listen to her. He figured that he could decline her later on.

"Come on Tetsuya!" Mikage pleaded. Not wanting to have anything to do with Rin. He scratched the back of his head after releasing Kuroko.

"It'll only be for a while." Kuroko declared. _'Then I can say NO.'_

The female smiles timidly at Kuroko's response. She offered a café to speak in private. "The atmosphere there is very calming." She led the way not bothering to confirm that the males would follow her.

Kuroko follows with Mikage who reluctantly did the same.

At the café shop.

Cross ordered a warm chocolate for herself and the others. "It's my treat this time. Being late and all."

The males stare at the female - dawdling clearly as she turned her gaze in the surrounding.

"Say… Just tell us whatever you want already!" Mikage getting impatient.

Kuroko had a sense as if he were sitting beside Aomine, his closest middle school friend. "Please tell me what it is you meant."

"It will be hard to say." She spoke softly considering the words that she would use. "Hard to swallow by the normal people. I'll be direct still." She finished her cup, laid it on the table. "I had almost lost my life once. It started then, every night I started to dream randomly. The point is, because of that awakened something in me. Helps me perceive things better…." She focused her eyes on Kuroko. "And I can tell that you have something similar to my situation. I don't know much of your situation, still there is a method to find out. Haru said that you were anemic, aren't you?" By Haru she had meant Kuroko and Mikage's school doctor.

"It isn't that." Kuroko replied in a solemn voice. "Just that I have a hard time sleeping because of nightmares." It was all he could say, dare not elaborate at the moment what he truely thought and what is going on. Even he had thought that it would be absurd, after all to be disturbed greatly by a dream he could not remember.

"Nightmares huh?" she breathes as if considering the words she would utter next. Leaned back against her seat, intaking Kuroko's words. Once again her eyes roamed the café, searching.

"I can't recall any of them though." Kuroko continued as he tried to recall his dream.

She kept her amethyst eyes straight focusing on Kuroko, practically ignoring Mikage. "I don't know if you are lucky or not about that then. We can do a-"

"Wait a minute!" Mikage slammed his fist on the table. "You think that we will just NOD and say okay?!"

"Of course I don't expect you to." She nonchalantly stated, understanding that they have their own thoughts. Had accepted rejection from the pair. "Even I would not do it. I will let you be the judge on what to do." She met Kuroko's gaze. "So? What will it be?"

Kuroko decided to try once at least seeing that the female seems genuine willing to help. He is tired of waking up tired and heart beating with great anxiety. "All right." He had to try at least, for himself and for those that worry for him. He received a coy smile from the female. He hopes that he will not come to regret the words he spoke.

"You have my contact number right?" she stood from her seat with a content smile. "I can't go today cause of SOME business. I'll contact you when I'm free. Of course when YOU are also free. Expect it to be within this week or next." She excused herself, head towards the counter paying the bill – and then she left.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTION: **

**Cross**** Rin.** The person that was referred to Kuroko to meet by the university doctor. Claims to have experienced the same as the teal. She have raven hair extending to her shoulder. Have amethyst colored eyes. Small body and fashions herself like a male teen so mistaken as such most of the time thus resulting trouble particularly in her younger years.


	5. Chapter 5

**KNB Listeless Soul CHAPTER 5 Condemned Soul**

Kuroko's university. Late afternoon.

"Are you serious?!" Mikage gapes at Kuroko sitting beside him.

Break time and the pair had used the time to discuss the recent event, or at least Mikage did. "That chic seems crazy! You better not listen to HER! Don't bother meeting up with her!" Logically thinking of the pair at the moment. "Better check up with a REAL doctor instead of some quack." He heaved a breathe.

Kuroko kept silent, busy doing an assignment meant for the next day. It was better than listen attentively to Mikage's bantering. He knew it wasn't a wise idea to meet Cross secretly behind his friend's back. Though somehow, as he looked in Cross' eyes he could not refuse. Something inclined him to believe the female's words.

Mikage scowls getting ignored by Kuroko. He drills a hole to the teal, staring. He knew that Kuroko is simply using doing-homework as a distraction.

"It's fine. You don't need to worry."

"How can I not worry?!" Mikage let out a grumble. "Considering what had been going on with you?!" He knew Kuroko's stubbornness, still, he had to try. He had to or else he would not calm down. He vents out, Kuroko still busy with hands.

Kuroko had no way of retaliating. He knew that Mikage had been right, and presently he got involved with a dubious person claimed by the school doctor that can help him. He had no reason to deny and listen either if the chance with Rin would help him ease some of his discomfort.

Weekend evening. Kuroko had met with Cross despite Mikage's opposition. At the plaza they met. As usual he wasn't noticed by the crowd, passed easily.

"?" the female glanced behind Kuroko as Cross walked towards him. "The guy isn't with you?" Clearly she had been expecting the teal's companion.

Kuroko stares at the female, once again surprised by her sudden appearance; more so by her quick noticing of him like the first meeting. "If you mean Mikage-kun, he isn't." He paused, wondering why the female had inquired about his friend. "Why?"

"Nothing really…." She shrugged, scratched the back of her head. "I hoped for an extra hand that's all at least."

The female's words struck him alarming. "Will what we be doing difficult?"He had noticed that the female didn't like his friend, so he guessed that despite personal dislike there is much more prior need to a helping hand.

She stares at his face; a grin appears on her face. "That would depend on you. Just so you know, not even I can predict WHAT will happen."

He wonders if he should ask or not, sees that his companion is already leading away.

She stopped walking sensing that the teal didn't follow her, looked back. "Come on now!" Nods her head forward for the teal to move along.

Kuroko sighs, follows the female anyway. Things moved according to the female's orders. He wonders if he is doing the right thing, trusting the female with whatever problem he got.

Kuroko lie back on the couch, startled by Cross straddling him. It wasn't the end though as he caught the female in the act of slapping him. Before he could say anything, his cheek connected to Cross' right palm – a loud smack that made his face turn away.

"Oh~" Cross stares blankly at Kuroko, made an oops-my-bad face. "You came back." She relaxed a bit, her body weighing on the teal's. She sighs, relieved .

Kuroko noticing the relief sigh she had made wonders what had happened. Amidst figuring out the situation, he stares at her noting the position that they were in. "This position is a bit suggestive." He spoke with a passive expression. He expected the female to move away immediately out of embarrassment, she didn't.

"Oh~ Are you embarrassed?" she teased, she slowly removed herself on top of Kuroko unaffected. "Anyway, glad for you to be back." She turned away, a more relaxed sigh she had on her face unnoticed by the teal. "Sorry about slapping you." Reverts to her cool demeanor.

"What happened? After a while, I could not recall anything." He sat up, made sure that his attire was still intact. He is mentally relieved that nothing seems out of place of his attire. He feared that he had done something he would regret.

"I recorded it. The hypnosis worked on you, fortunately. However, it is TOO EFFECTIVE. The cause of your nightmares, I managed to find out some of the details very quickly. Now, I don't know if that other self of you spoke the truth. I can summarize that you have to manage to find a certain someone."

He looked at her confused."Huh?" He receives a video which was used to record the session he had.

"I'll give you time to watch that." She took out some snacks and a hot drink for Kuroko to snack on. "It's a bit complicated I guess for you now."

"?" he stares at her, followed her back disappearing out of left the room without saying anything further.

[[[[flashback]]]]

_Kuroko entered the room, didn't expect that he will find himself in the apartment of the female. He instantly noticed the video camera that lies on a tripod focused on him. "That camera-"_

_"It is to record WHAT will be happening from now. You can turn it on, OR just see for yourself how I will set it. A bit later, if the session succeeds, you can see for yourself what happened."_

_Kuroko nodded. He sat on the couch as Cross had directed._

_Cross sat down in front of the teal on the chair she had just pulled. She started humming as she dangled before the teal's eyes a bloodstone pendant. She dangles the pendant like a pendulum, ordered the teal to listen to her voice and nothing else._

_After a few minutes, Kuroko was under the spell. The video camera recording everything._

_Cross started asking the trance Kuroko. "Can you tell me your name?" She asked, though she knew already, there was a chance that she might find herself talking to someone else. She had experience it a number of times._

_"… … My name…" Kuroko's voice was soft and gentle; the tone very elegant sounding contrary to the usual manner of speaking. "My name is Aria…"_

_"I see… Could you tell me a bit about yourself?" Cross asked on, wasn't surprised by the way the teal had introduced himself. She guessed she is speaking to a woman._

_"Who… Who are you?"_

_"…" Cross eyed the teal; did not expect that her identity would be asked. "Rin. That's my name." She noted ARIA's cautiousness._

_"… You … You gave out your name… You are no demon then."_

_Cross' attention perked hearing the word demon. "Demon?" She bore her eyes on the teal. "I am no demon. What do you mean by that?" She couldn't help feel alarmed. She had known demons' nature whether she likes it or not._

_"….." Kuroko trembles._

_"?Aria?"She addressed the teal naturally._

_"That demon…." Tears streak down Kuroko's cheeks. "That demon. He lied to me."_

_Cross eyed Kuroko, frowning. "… What did he tell you?" She tried to be brief, concerned what effect her words could pose._

_"…."_

_"I can try to help you."_

_"No! That was what he also told me!" Kuroko gritted his teeth in controlled rage._

_"In exchange for a soul I bet. I know that." She shrugged, trying to ease the teal. Hoped that whoever she is speaking to would open up to her. "Come on and speak up to me. I won't ask you for anything. What was the contract you had with THE DEMON?"_

_"...Contract… Yes… A contract it was… He said that he will have us be together in our next life. No status to worry about." Kuroko continue to tremble. "It was too late to realize what kind of being he was. I had signed the contract; latter finding out that he was a devil."_

_"Demons. Devils. They lure weak and strong souls to their liking. Can you tell me more about the contract?" She is more than knowledgeable about the matter as she spoke. "About the Demon you spoke to as well?"_

_Kuroko pants, looks like he was about to burst in rage._

_"Ku-Aria?" Cross addressed cautiously, uncertain what the teal would do. She prepares herself for an act of violence. Got up from her seat._

_"I must find him! I will be with my beloved! I will not die without finding HIM first!"_

_Cross gapes, expected the Kuroko would blurt something more about the demon, instead spoke of the so-called beloved. She could see Kuroko's desperations._

_Kuroko went into spasm._

_Hurriedly, Cross tried to control the teal fearing he will bite off his tongue. She straddles him to stop him from moving. Tried her best to wake Kuroko back into consciousness. She shook and called out repeatedly the teal. "Kuroko Tetsuya! Kuroko Tetsuya! Wake up! It is fine. You ARE KUROKO TETSUYA!"_

[[[[end of flashback]]]]

Kuroko set down the video camera which he finished watching. He wonders what he had seen was real. One thing he understood was that the reason behind his troubled nights was something supernatural related. The matter was hard to take in.

Cross enters the room timely. "I expect you to have finished watching already. At least you know that we have a clue." She gave Kuroko some light snack and a drink.

Kuroko met the female's gaze. "You are pretty calm considering how I had reacted to the hypnotism. And the way you had accepted the matters hearing demons."

She blinks. "Ah, yes. Well… I grew up forced to be an adult as my guardian had said. I have a pretty OPEN-MIND regarding things as well. From what I gathered, I can tell that you must find SOMEONE to invalidate the contract you had with a demon."

Kuroko sat quietly taking in Cross' words. He had found the problem, however he wonders if he could do something.

Cross lit a cigarette, surprised Kuroko that she smokes. "I'll be blunt; I am not sure WHAT will happen." She showed an indifferent grin. "However, there is a chance that you will meet the demon at least at the end of your life to take your soul. The time that the DEMON would come to collect the PRICE from you."

_'Again,' _Kuroko thought sensing that the female was testing him. He wonders if the female wants to know how much he could trust her. He wonders how did the female live. "What would happen if I let it be?"

"Your soul condemned having a contract with a demon. The demon satisfied."

He could see that she was not joking. And so he agreed since the female was willing to help without asking anything in exchange.


	6. Chapter 6

**KNB Listeless Soul CHAPTER 6**

"What?!" Mikage gapes at Kuroko, the teal had revealed that Cross will be helping him about the nightmares. "That woman is surely a fraud!"

"She is helping me without asking anything in exchange." Kuroko answered flatly. He knew that his friend, Mikage would not approve of his association with. He had to discuss it with his friend rather than his family not wanting to concern his family. And knowingly his family would react practically the same as Mikage.

"And so you are bribing me?!" Mikage glowers at the meal he was treated by the teal, spending Sunday morning together. He sighs, wonders if his friend is sane to trust some woman declaring occult things.

"This is not a bribe." Kuroko paused, eyed the meal his friend had eaten. '_I guess it might be?' _"You will help me anyway." Confident of his friend's caring towards him. He ignores the intense stare that his friend bore to him. He knows that Mikage won't abandon him.

"You really have some nasty streak in you." Mikage appraised with a low growl.

Kuroko smiles though unnoticed with his usual passive expression. And so, Kuroko shared what had happened. What he was shown - well most part anyway.

"Are you for real?!" Mikage frowns, focused on Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded. "Do you think that she would have time to create the video? If you want, want to see it? I have the video at home. She gave me a copy after."

Mikage sat; unconsciously making face as he try to consider what course of action he must do. He could not possibly abandon Kuroko, and so decided to know more of the situation. After classes, he agreed with Kuroko to drop by the teal's place to watch the hypnotism video.

Mikage sighs, finished watching the video which Kuroko had shown him."You know ~ anyone who would have seeing this? THEY would have been more in shock in various ways." He sat on the floor, glanced at his teal hair friend. Curious how his friend had reacted.

Kuroko nodded, seated beside Mikage. "I will be expecting you to join me in meeting her then? She said that I might need some other people's help."

"?" Mikage stares at Kuroko with curiousity. Tilt his head to the side. "Well that's a consideration. I better hope she would not ask you of money."

"You really don't think well of her don't you?" Kuroko noted, unable to understand WHY his friend would be so hostile towards the female barely known. He mentally added to himself, _'I guess its mutual though.'_

Meanwhile, at the same time. Elsewhere.

Midorima had received a surprise meeting the red hair heterochromatic small male in the small room just as he was returning for something he had forgotten. "You are here?"

"Shintarou…" Akashi addressed, nodded from where he sat. He is near the window where a beautiful green scenery is at - can be mistaken as a park. In front of him on the table appears to be a book.

"I see that you have finished whatever you are doing."Midorima shrugged as he went to the room's locker room. Rummages inside for whatever he had forgotten. He and Akashi being in the same school were bound to meet.

"How was meeting with Tetsuya?" Akashi inquired. "I would have loved to come if not for my personal business." He continues to flip the pages of the book –multi-tasking.

"He is –" Midorima paused, recalling the pale state that Kuroko had been in and the need to be carried away to the infirmary. "Well, he participates in the match. Not too long however. He didn't seem to look well."

Akashi stopped what he was doing with his hand. "Tetsuya is sick?" Focused more on Midorima. Concerned of what Midorima had divulged. He had known Kuroko to be stubborn and would not yield despite sickness.

"He was anemic, according to the nurse. I don't really know though." Midorima amidst recalling the state that Kuroko had been in.

Akashi eyed Midorima."Will you be visiting him then? I will gladly accompany you."

Midorima tensed."Who said I would be visiting him?! I am merely going to give him something that he forgot to take."

Akashi grins hearing the taller male's declaration. He thought that some things would not change."Indeed you did."

"So~ are you able to sleep?" Mikage asked Kuroko. Resting his chin on his knuckles as he rests his elbow on the table. He fixed his gaze on Kuroko.

"A bit fine." Kuroko softly answered. "A temporary solution, SHE said."

"You really trust her…" Mikage not entirely amused that Kuroko gave trust to Cross. He wonders what the female had feed the teal with to listen.

"….Not really…" Kuroko muttered. The image of him speaking as Aria imprinted. There was something that he sensed TRUTH to the matter. He couldn't deny the part where in HE KNOWS that SOMETHING IS missing. And that HE HAS to find it SOON.


	7. Chapter 7

**KNB Listeless Soul CHAPTER 7 **

Kuroko and his close friend Mikage Hatsuharu met with Cross Rin at a café chosen by the teal's male friend. They sat across the female, Mikage staring at her as if he is digging a hole; Kuroko noticing his friend staring kept his mouth closed.

Kuroko had gotten used to meeting Cross who often dressed androgynously, unlike his friend. And clearly he knows there is another reason his friend kept staring.

Mikage stares at Cross, still unconvinced. He couldn't see the occult type in the female. He couldn't figure out what she had in stored for his friend.

"You know," Cross exasperated. "It's rude to stare." She flashed a smile at Mikage; had sensed his open dislike of her though she seemed unperturbed.

Mikage tensed, realized that he had been staring too much. He changed topic. Though he had been curious about the female who seems normal in every perspective except when opening her mouth in regards to occultism, attempts to speak casual. "What will you make Kuroko do this time?" He hissed, a fixed his gaze to her.

Cross blinked. "What you say?" She hums as if considering something. "I haven't thought THAT far. I haven't figured out the best action at the moment." Noticed the scowl on Mikage's face had not disappeared. She turned her gaze to Kuroko who kept on a passive expression.

"You really haven't?" Kuroko asked. Focused his gaze on the female. Somehow he doubts the female wouldn't have anything planned. Sometimes he gets reminded of Akashi whenever he met up with Cross, doubted that she would be any different from his former teammate and friend. And have and idea.

Cross couldn't read what the male teal had in mind. However, she guessed that he is wise enough to understand her a bit. "OK. I lied. We can't locate the person you should have in the contract. There are still numerous people you must have encountered. To choose one from the hundreds of people will be a difficult thing to do. And so, we must learn about the demon contractor." She took a deep breath and uttered about locating the demon contractor. She hid well how difficult it is for her to do the feat.

Mikage looked at Cross in disbelief. Ruffles his hair few strands hitting his face. "Ugh! This is crazy!" He faced Kuroko, "Do you believe her?! This talk is absurd. The hypnotism, maybe it is true. However, demons now?" He stood up from his seat, had no intention to sit and continues to listen what he believes to be nonsense. "Come on Tetsuya. We are wasting time here." He looked back, saw Kuroko didn't move in the seat. He stares blankly at his teal friend. "Tetsuya?" Puzzled, he eyed his teal friend.

"How do we do that?" Kuroko flatly asked; gaze fixed on the female. Attentive.

"That is hard to reply to." Cross breathes. Impervious by Mikage's outburst. "As much as I want it to be the last resort." She paused, stares at the cup before her tracing its mouth with a finger. "I know one. Well I'll need to set things up first before you meet with the guy. He isn't keen meeting with Other people." She chuckles though wasn't of amusement.

Mikage stares at Cross, "Now you are a demon summoner?!" He felt incredulous just saying the words. He faced Kuroko, wonders WHY the teal seems to put faith on the female. He faced the teal, slammed down his palms on the table. "Kuroko, you don't need to heed her words. What you need is a specialist. A doctor, not some. Not some occultist."

Kuroko met Mikage's gaze. "I suppose you might be right. However, there is a rift in my heart I could not explain. That is why I trust her. I already checked with a doctor, she had accompanied me as well. They had simply told me I am anemic. That my problem is lack of sleep. I couldn't possibly tell them that I am scared to do so - to sleep. Mikage-kun, for now I want to see it this way. Plus, my guess is that she had experienced it as well." He turned his head to Cross' direction slowly, "Hadn't you?" Expectant.

Cross stares back eyes slightly wide open. "You aren't wrong entirely. But, what brought this up?" She bitterly smiles, took a sip from her cup elegantly holding it by the handle. "It isn't like your friend here would trust me by saying that. Rather, won't he be more opposed to this?" She composed herself well considering she didn't want to talk about her situation.

"I'm right here in case you forgot!" Mikage hissed, annoyed that they speak as if he weren't present.

Kuroko faced his friend, "I am telling this so you would know. I need support. I can't tell anyone else about it."

Mikage met Kuroko's gaze. Growls seeing the expression the teal have which he couldn't say NO to. He grunts, "I understand..."

A timid smile appeared on Kuroko which he flashed to Mikage. Knew that regardless, his friend would help him out.


	8. Chapter 8

**KNB Listless Soul 8**

Last chapter  
>Kuroko convinced his friend to help him out with demon problems with a little bit of bribing.<p>

°°°°°°°°°°  
>Midorima walked, followed by Takao carrying a closed large brown package. The males had travelled to Kuroko's university.<p>

"Geez Shinchan, you still haven't lost in janken huh?" Takao groans recalling his lost a janken with Midorima. His day started however when Midorima contacted him to meet up because of something he will be receiving from the tall male. He wanted to see Midorima so he made the choice of canceling the engagement he supposed to have on that day. He didn't expect that he would then be dragged around carrying a box, and of all places to Kuroko's university. "I'm surprised that this is all fruits."

"It isn't like I am worried so I'll give most of it to Kuroko."

"Riiiight..." Takao second guessing what the taller male thinks. Still used to the taller male's tsundere attitude. He had heard that Kuroko didn't look well, actually fainted in the middle the match. He understood that Midorima had come to check on the teal and that he was for either a baggage carrier or a company. He kept in check of his surrounding, had noticed that they had attracted quite an attention. He knew one of the reasons is him carrying the box, the second reason being his companion. He glanced at Midorima who have received quite admiration from a number of females in the vicinity. He heaved a sigh of relief seeing Kuroko exiting. "There he is!" His trail of thought that he would be finally releasing the package.

Midorima followed Takao's line of sight, saw Kuroko indeed and with the male he had recalled seemingly close to the teal.

"Tetchan!" Takao called with glee. He would have glomps the teal if he were not carrying anything. As always he acted quite friendly.

Kuroko is startled by the sudden call, stopped him in his track. He have only one idea who would address him in such manner. He turned at the source, saw Takao carrying a box with Midorima following after.

Mikage lowered his head whispering to Kuroko. "Another new face."

"Its been a while Tetchan!" Takao greeted gleefully "I heard you had a match with Shinchan's school!"

"It have been a while." Kuroko nodded in agreement. He wonders how long he have seen Takao as well. "Yes. We had a match." He glanced at Midorima, wonders if the tall male had said anything regarding the match. "What brought you here?" He recalls that he had not introduced his friend to the pair. "This my friend and classmate, Mikage Hatsuharu." Then introduced Takao and Midorima. As ever he is polite.

"Nice to meet you!" Takao greeted with a smile he does not fail to share. "So Mikage. You play basketball?" Spoke gleefully.

"Yes." Mikage replied, glanced at Midorima. "Well, I am not like THAT guy though." Noting of Midorima's skills.

"Are you going somewhere?" Takao asked. "Shinchan had me carry these for you." He presented the large box to Kuroko. Seeing the teal, hesitated to hand the box as if Kuroko would keel over.

"We can leave that with Hachan." Mikage voiced, took the box away from Takao. "He could get that delivered to your place later. I'll just call him."

"We shouldn't disturb him you know." Kuroko flatly spoke. He reminds that -Hachan- is still their teacher to Mikage. He knows that Mikage wouldn't care less.

"It'll be fine." Mikage grins, his back turned to everyone. "They can come along too."

Kuroko frowns. "Mikage-kun..." A bit startled at the the invitation.

Mikage smiles, ignores the Teal's wary gaze. "What? The more the merrier, right?"

Kuroko wonders what Mikage intends to do inviting the pair.

"No need." Midorima pushed up his glasses. "We only came to drop that."

"Wait for me here, okay?" Mikage smiles. He walks away not hearing further Kuroko or Midorima's opposition.

Kuroko sighs. He wonders if Mikage would have invited Midorima knowing of the greennettes' astrology fad.

"Is it really okay if we come?" Takao asked. Noticed that the teal didn't seem too pleased. As always, read well people.

Kuroko faced Takao. "Well, Mikage-kun invited you. Its fine." He had no way of knowing HOW the pair would react though should they meet Cross and hear of the demon talk. He dreaded what Mikage planned as well dragging the pair.

Kuroko and Mikage accompanied by Takao and Midorima went to the Hishi café (a/n: just thought the name up.) to meet Cross. They arrived around 19:00, saw the female leaning against a sports utility vehicle body style 4WD 4DR Ex-L boulder gray mettalic exterior color. Clearly busy talking with somebody on the phone. They waited until she had finished talking before they approached the female.

Cross breathed a sigh ending the call, her attention turned to the four noticing their presence. She saw two unfamiliar faces, glanced at Kuroko and Mikage. "Who are they?" She held out her right hand which gripped on her mobile phone, points to Midorima and Takao. Whatever she thought hidden behind the passive uncaring expression.

Mikage flashed a smile. "You don't mind additional company, do you?" Clearly testing Cross. Mentally wonders if Cross would shoo away the other pair.

Cross shrugged. If she had noticed Mikage's plan, had chosen to ignore it. "Whatever. Just listen to my instructions. The being we are meeting is moody. A chance that he doesn't like you, he might just kill you."

Takao and Midorima stares bewildered. They glanced at Kuroko.

A scowl on Midorima's face. "What is going on?! Who is she?" The words he heard made him cautious.

"No time to explain!" Cross exasperated seeing Kuroko open his mouth; an understanding that the other two company were in the dark and dragged along by Mikage's insistence and plot. "Do it on the road." She gets inside the vehicle of the driver's seat.

Kuroko sighs, didn't understand Cross' haste. "I'll explain on the way. For now get on." He sat on the passenger's seat beside Cross after urging the rest to enter the vehicle.

Takao and Midorima looked at each other. A moment's hesitation before getting in the vehicle at the back. Mikage sat at the back together with the other pair before Cross drove away.

While Cross drove, Kuroko told how he is sick and that they were about to meet someone who could possibly help him. He extracted the fact that it is rated to demons. Figured he would later cross that bridge.

"You're definitely sick for believing her." Mikage mutters softly, grudgingly. Though he could not abandon the teal.

Cross heard Mikage's mutterings wasn't affected since she had accepted it as something NORMAL; particularly since it is the norm behavior.


	9. Chapter 9 TRUST

**KNB listless soul 9 trust**

Last chapter.  
>Kuroko, Mikage, Takao and Midorima rode on Cross' vehicle travels to a different town.<br>Kuroko shares that he is Sick and is to meet a Specialist referred to by Cross. He did not dare mention the word Demon for he still did not know how Midorima and Takao would react. He knew that he would sooner or later cross that bridge

-_-  
>"So Your Friend, is he all THAT powerful. Huh?!" Mikage noted, clearly trying to make Cross make a mistake.<p>

"Well~ He says he is." Cross hummed, her eyes focused on the road. Had yet to reach their destination. "I don't really know him well. He just appeared all of a sudden before me."

Kuroko glanced at his side, watched Cross. He wanted to ask if she made a deal of some sort just like his past life just as he had guessed earlier on.

"So you went and have a contract with a Demon?" Mikage sarcastically remarked. "Do tell what sort it is. I mean, You do want Our trust, right?" Everyone could tell he does not believe still.

"I can't answer you even if I want to." Cross breathes. "He doesn't tell me either. Just latch on me."

"Wait a minute!" Takao looked at the three with a hand gesture to pause the conversation. "Demons?"

"You still have something to hide..." Midorima glares at Kuroko's back of the head. "Tell us exactly what is going on!" He spoke more of a command rather than request. He wanted to grasp the situation that he got dragged in unwillingly.

Kuroko sighs, _'This_ _is_ _it I guess.' _Retold what he told Mikage to Midorima and Takao. To his surprise, Midorima did not believe in demons as he had anticipated. He extracted some parts of the story like how he is named Aria in the past - a female at that.

"Demons?!" Midorima scoffed. "You only need to see a doctor."

Mikage grins to his ears hearing Midorima's response. "See?! Even he believes that it is dubious! Let's stop this ride, okay?!"

Kuroko apologized even though it is now two against one. "I still trust Cross."

"I don't care if you believe or not." Cross spat rather coldly. "Just don't let him hear you say those words. He doesn't read emotions much, however there is still a Risk. So try not to negate him so powerfully." She glanced at the rearview mirror, eyes glanced seconds to Mikage. "Especially you Mikage. I'd rather not wipe off the floor with your scattered flesh. I wish for a peaceful conversation not incite his spirit for a fight." '_Though I guess with this crowd he might.'_

If Mikage had been frightened of Cross' words, he didn't show it. "You are only scaring us!" He scoffs.

"Think what you want." Cross shrugged. "I did try to warn you off." Clearly saying that whatever happens will be off her hands. However she knew herself better, she couldn't leave them alone to fend for themselves, after all she choose to help Kuroko.

After two hours, they finally reached their destination. A small antique shop hidden in an alley had it not been pointed out by Cross was their destination. The teens followed Cross into the alley.

"I'm surprised that this place could keep up business." Midorima noted walking in the narrow alley in a slow pace. He kept looking at the narrow path. Readies himself for what may jump at them.

Clearly the shop can only be found by accident or to be pointed out.

"Well, it isn't like humans is his only patrons." Cross flatly informed. Stopped right before the door. She held the knob. "Take note of three points. 1 let me do all the talking first. Wait for MY signal before you could speak. 2 avoid touching anything inside. I don't know how Safe the things inside are. And 3 the most important thing is Do not be swayed so easily by his words. Demons entice to feed on their target." Paused. "...Though I doubt you would realize it." A meaning that she would not blame them but take responsibility of it either way. She had taken everyone along thus HER responsibility.

"Is that base on experience?" Kuroko stares at Cross' back. Indirectly inquiring if she had made the deal. There were SOME points he had noticed of the situation - if Cross had made a deal/ contract with a demon, how is it possible that she remains calm about it; point two is why does she not fully open the topic regarding the demon they will be speaking to. Though he knows that the attention is on him.

Cross' grip tightened on the door knob slightly affected. She nods, her light response to make them listen to her pointers. "We all learn after all from past actions if not from what we have seen after all." A grim smile on her face making sure that her message for delivered.

Midorima sighs listening to the conversation, found it absurd considering he remain to listen to oha-asa. He would have walked out if he can.


	10. Chapter 10 DEMON

**knb listless soul 10 demon**

Kuroko and company follows Cross inside the hidden antique shop. Prepared to meet a grotesque demon. They were taken back seeing a handsome young man entertaining clients.

The handsome young man took notice of the new clients, showed great delight as his azure gaze fell on the only female of the group. He called on someone to entertain his present client to speak to his new visitors.  
>A broad smile on his face. "It's been a while, Rin. You never contact me unless you need My assistance, do you." He spoke gesturing the group at the back of his shop; escorts them.<p>

"You should know WHY I don't." Cross spoke more like a hiss. Ignores the gloom in his voice. "You Tend to Overdo whatever request I have."

He smiles, fixed his gaze on Cross as they had reached the back room. "They deserve it, do you not think so as well?" He paused shifting the subject away, "I would like that you visit me not because you need my assistance though. I would Properly entertain you." He glanced behind the female, cautiously eyed her company. His azure eyes stopping on Kuroko. "I see..." He mutters an understanding of the situation. Sensed something eerie in the teal. He could tell that Kuroko is wrapped with a demon's scent, unbeknownst to him what kind it is.

Cross sighs. "This man is Loki. Don't let his appearance fool you though." She warned clearly directed to both sides.

The man's eye twitched as Cross spat her warning. "Not going to give out their name?" He mused, knew that sometimes what Cross says is different in action. He knows that she trust him to a certain extent and wouldn't admit it.

Cross scowls, for a minute thought of Loki's words. _'What could he do anyway?!' _She introduced everyone to the man named Loki after so much consideration.

Loki flashed a gleaming smile. "Nice to meet you all. Feel free to check my items. You Might find something that had been waiting for you."

"We didn't come here for-." "You know Why we are here!" Cross cut Mikage off. She glares at him for speaking without her approval. It is bad enough that Loki suggested to her company to LOOK around. If she were closer in terms of social to the others, she would have dragged him out for a beating.

Loki covered his mouth to hide a smirk. Noting of Mikage's impatience. It wasn't only Mikage he had managed to grasp the personality. He read the atmosphere around Cross' male companions cautious at the same time. "I see. Direct to the point as usual... Yes. I know.. Before you guys even entered the shop. However, I ask you Rin how important the kid is to you. Why help him? He is nothing but a stranger. Depending on YOUR answer I will decide What to do." He looked at the lone female in the eyes. Waiting.

Cross met Loki's gaze unable to read the man's inner thoughts then glanced behind her to Kuroko. "Its been a while since I saw someone like him so I try my best." She turned her gaze on the floor; spoke in murmur that only Loki would hear. "A reflection of myself." She paused, wonders what to say to convince Loki to help them. She is surprised when he suddenly blurted that he will entertain questions.

"That's all I could offer." Loki grunted. He showed no interest whatsoever of the matter. He afixed his gaze on Cross who he had guessed would have satisfaction of his response. He reminds Cross at the same time what it means to ask him.

Cross raised her head; faced Kuroko and the rest with a smile showing that she was satisfied with it. She nodded, gave signal that they may speak.

Kuroko is glad that they were able to speak, finally. However, he did not know what to ask. He tapped Cross' shoulder whispers that she be the one to do so since he had yet to come up with question and more expert.

Cross nodded, obliged Kuroko. More relieved since she could control the conversation and avoid risk of having one of her companions get swayed by the man before them. She faced Loki. "Do you know what type of demon-"

"If you really are a demon show us some proof." Mikage blurted surprising everyone sans Cross displaying a panicked expression, relief disappearing on her face.

_'That fool!' _Cross mentally exclaimed, covers her amethyst eyes with her right palm. She cursed why she had brought along Mikage. She had known that Mikage is a walking disaster, yet let him come so as to support Kuroko. It was a mistake and she had to live with it at the moment.

"A proof..." Loki repeated in muttering considering what had been spoken by Mikage. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips; he beamed a smile at Mikage. Clearly it was something he expected whenever he is known as a demon. A menial display of power which he is very fond of doing. "Very well."

"Loki wait a minute!" Cross panicked stepping forward, smiles in hope that Loki would not do anything drastic. He showed her a stay-quiet-and-watch expression, made her cringe back. She knows when to tame Loki, at the moment it wasn't the time for her to contradict him. _'Did something irk him?'_

Cross mentally groans, glanced at Mikage. She closed her eyes, tried to make Loki aware of her thoughts. "Don't you DARE harm him!" Hissing. "He is important. There still might be of some use to him alive though."

Loki grins, heard Cross' plea. He telepathically responded. "Of course if that is YOUR wish I will do so. However, I would appreciate a proper equivalent for My LENIENCY to him." He met her bitter expression. Awaited for her response. He knows what it would be before he heard though.

A sword hanging on the wall on its rack trembled. Nobody in the room aware sans Loki. The sword disappeared on its placing, reappeared slashing at Mikage's arm making a deep wound.

"Mikage-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed. Eyed the slash wound on his friend.

Mikage groans in pain. Conceals the bleeding gash of skin with his other hand. Thankfully it didn't seem a deep wound. A relief to his part.

"Woah?!" Takao exclaimed jumping back. Frightened and surprised. Approached Mikage and Kuroko concerned.

"Oh come on now." Loki mused. The sword he had clearly sent to injure Mikage appears in his hand, fits snuggly. "It isn't That painful. Wasn't even reaching your nerves. You can heal in no time." He shrugged holding the sword point on the ground. "If that doesn't satisfy you-"

The room temperature suddenly dropped. Or at least surrounding Kuroko and company sans Cross. Everything around Cross is normal.

Cross approached Mikage unaware of the drop in temperature. She looked at the torn skin. Then faced Loki, "You are childish. You know that?!" She grabbed a cloth nearby, wrapped it around the wound as a temporary dressing. Tied the cloth making sure it wound stop the bleeding.

"I am lenient." Loki conferred with a smile. Watched Cross tend to the wounded male. A stir of jealousy swells in his heart.

"Yes you are." Sarcasm in Cross' voice.

"We trust you are as Cross claims." Kuroko voiced. As he said the words, the temperature returned to normal. He didn't know if his words were what Loki simply wanted to hear.

"I still have work to do." Loki reminded in a cold tone. "If you don't have anymore question-"

Kuroko snapped attention. He glanced at Mikage's wound then to Loki. "If you can injure, you can also Heal. Can you show us?"

Loki blinks, stares at Kuroko._ 'This brat Is smart.' _Smiles inwardly. "I can heal. No I won't heal him. That's his punishment. Wait for it to heal in its own Or do you want to make a deal with me?" He offers with a grin.

"No I will not." Kuroko gave a definite answer. He kept in mind of Cross' words of warning contrary to what Mikage had done.

"Smart aren't you?" Loki appraised, not surprised by the response. He could see then what Cross had meant, the teal does resemble her in some way. "Then ask Other questions."

Kuroko glanced back at Mikage, received a go-ahead head gesture.

Cross watched,_ 'I guess I didn't really need to do anything.' _She stayed silent as Kuroko asked Loki. She kept her mouth shut making sure that the exchange would be simple. And that should she need to intervene, she is prepared.

Ku(roko): The demon that I made contract with, who and where is he?

Lo(ki): Beats me. I don't know who your contractor. Nor do I know where he is. We aren't all powerful as Rin might have said to you.

Ta(kao): Me! Can I also ask a question?

Lo: (uncaring) Feel free.

Ta: (grins) So you are a demon, do you run this shop?

Lo: Yes. One have to earn money.

Ta: You need money? Demon money?

Lo: For various occassion it is needed. (Glanced at Cross who had her arms crossed on her chest glaring back)

Ta: Then is Shinchan's horoscope reading, is it the truth?

Mido(rima): (growls) Hey! Don't include me!

Ta: (pouts) I just want to know.

Mika(ge): (growls) That isn't what we came for! (Glares at Loki.) Is there a way or not that you could help Tetsuya?!

Lo: (eyed the male teens.) I won't have anything to do with you lot. I prefer so. (Focused his gaze at Cross.) Well, it depends on Rin. (Grins) You know what I mean, right?

Rin: (scowling) If I said yes, will you do something?

Lo: No. (Face serious) I suggest that you don't get involve further. (Eyed Kuroko.) It is already bad enough that you had met him. Withdraw Rin, while you still can.

Ku: What is it that you can tell us about the demon then?

Lo: (inwardly sighs) That demon you had a contract with as far as I can tell is Very powerful. (Stares at Kuroko)

Mika: Tetsuya didn't tell us, what kind of DEAL had he made with the demon?

Lo: What kind you say... (Glances at Cross who gave cold shoulders) I can't tell the specific, but its of love.

Mika, Mido, Ta: (chorused) Love? (All looked at the teal in disbelief.)

Ku: (nonchalant) Is there a chance that you could locate the demon I had contract with?

Lo: (stares impressed at Kuroko) As I said, I won't help you. This is the help that I could do.

Ku: So you could if you want to. (Bore his eyes on the demon.)

Rin: (mentally thought) Kuroko is smarter than I make him to be. Now, I wonder if he could trick Loki to finding the demon.. (Watched Kuroko deep in thought)

Mido: If you can help, why not? It a simple thing as locating.

Lo: (grimacing at Midorima) If I can do it, he might locate me. I don't want to get involved with other demons. Demons tends to be territorial. And that is something I do not wish to partake. (Eyed Cross).

Rin: You have always been cautious. (As if in agreement with Loki)

Lo: Better else or I would be at the bottom.

Ku: So this demon is older and more powerful than yourself.

Lo: (silent my thought) _This kid really..._


	11. Chapter 11 LIMIT

**KNB Listless Soul 11 Limit**

Last chapter

Kuroko faced the demon who could possibly help his trouble only to hear the demon warn away his helper.

Everyone in the room looked at the demon.

"Is he THAT dangerous that you would warn me away?" Cross inquired, face contorted. She could not believe that the proud demon who had stalked her would hesitate to get his hands dirty for a demon that Kuroko made contract with. She wonders more if the demon that Kuroko made contract with is dangerous that Loki would warn her off. That he chooses not to get involved.

Loki's gaze focused on the teal. A pity and sorry reflected in his azure eyes for a moment enough to be caught by Kuroko and Cross. "You need to handle that on your own kid. Don't drag Rin. Choose someone else." He is serious. He did not know why he gave such warning though. Normally, he would have used his ability to shoo away those that might endanger Rin. He sensed SOMETHING in the teal that made him care. He managed to mask his concern for the teal well though, as a demon.

"What the hell?!" Mikage growls, face red in rage. "You will just say that?! After all that?!" He glanced at Cross. It wasn't like he believes in demons, he didn't like that they would be abandoned after all the troubles. "After all that? You-"

"I apologize if we had disturbed you." Cross bows, relenting. She figured that she could not force Loki any further to actions he did not desire. She thought of the consequences she will face should she persist. Faced Loki with a cold gaze. "I won't abandon him." Decided.

Loki eyed Cross as she had told him off of her decision. "I know what you will say." He sighs, had foreseen Cross' response; had known her well to know her decisions. He faced Kuroko, pulls up his sleeves presenting his right arm. A tattoo like vines covered the said arm. "Watch out for tattoos like this. I am sure you have one though in different place and design. Your tattoo would coincide with your contractee."

Everyone sans Kuroko and Cross were puzzled, unable to see the said tattoo.

Kuroko staring at the tattoo recalls seeing something as such in differenly designed in his chest. Though he had thought it merely is an illusion for he would only see it rarely whenever he would wake up from the dream he often forgets. "Then it is possible to look for him. The clue is the mark."

Loki coyly grins. "Only if he wants to be found out." The tattoo on his arm disappears as it had appeared. "Demons rarely stay in this side let alone in their human form. I am one of a kind you might say." He glanced at Cross, silently implying to Kuroko he had a reason to stay.

Cross in deep thought blurted, "Are you saying that there is a chance we would encounter that demon on Kuroko's deathbed then." Her statement gave a great surprise to everyone. She is already aware of the chance, saying it out loud was another matter.

Loki eyed Cross before he gave a YES reply. "As I have said, that demon is powerful Rin, I don't want you going near him if possible." Clear that he wouldn't keep his hands off if Cross kept involved.

"If DEMONS exist, ANGELS as well shouldn't they?" Midorima declared. Thought that if the demon before them wouldn't help, other being might.

Loki chuckles. "Good luck managing to contact one." Spoke as if mocking them. "I'd say you have better luck contacting a demon or a half-blood though. I don't know what they are capable of though. I am a demon myself, I can't understand most of their train of thoughts."

"Half-blood.." Takao repeated. "Like those in the movies? Half-demon and such?" Amazed of what he managed to learn accompanying Kuroko. He listened attentively, full of interest.

"Yes." Loki eyed Takao, impressed of the dark hair male's adapting capability. "They vary. I don't know HOW they would act though. As far as I know, they are more human. If you want to risk it, feel free. They refrain from getting involved with such things though."

Kuroko turned his gaze to Cross who was deep in thought. He wonders if she is currently considering the options, not that they have many. He approached her, lightly tapped her shoulder to catch her attention. "What is Our option?"

Cross faced Kuroko, bitterly smiles. They had options, she thought. However there is the matter of risks. What she did know is that with Loki, she can assure her safety in some way. She shook her head,_ 'Better try our luck first.' _"For now, let's have a LIST of who you are closest to. I think it would be impossible that the Demon wouldn't give you a chance."

"So you really think that maybe the one I am looking for is close by?" Kuroko noted.

Cross nodded. "Let us waste what we have first." She suggested that they took leave first, latter discuss the matter after proper treatment to Mikage's injury.

Loki's parting words to Cross that she visit again and alone.

Cross ignored Loki's words, though at the back of her mind she knew the meaning of his words. She just tried to set the matter aside.

Kuroko and company were inside the vehicle, Mikage receiving further treatment from Cross' medic kit at Midorima's expense.

"I still can't believe what had just happened." Midorima, though his eyes and hands focused in fixing Mikage's wound kept in mind the conversation that had occurred. Not that anyone can blame him for getting disturbed.

Mikage sighs. "You are in the ride now."

"Shit!" Cross cursed suddenly surprising everyone, turned around away from her driver's seat. "I forgot something. Wait here." Left the car in haste.

Kuroko who is outside the vehicle follow after Cross, found her talking to Loki. He felt something call out to him to eavesdrop.

"You know at least how long he still has, don't you?" Cross inquired cautiously. She didnt look like she had forgotten something, clearly she had returned to discuss certain matters with Loki.

Loki looked at her, nods. "Yes." He looked like he didn't care, though as long as Cross did, he would. "Not long I'd say. Give or take three or less years. If that guy's contractor feels threatened I am not surprised that he might shorten the kid's life." He felt Kuroko's presence, and yet speaks on thinking the teal needs to know it; his way of conceding help. He approached Cross, caressed her cheek as a lover would. "Rin, you should know that I only have interest in you. You shouldn't be bothered with other things. You shouldn't have brought the kid. I could sense that the demon he had contracted is quite strong. Not you or I could handles so easily."

Cross sighs. "I didn't come for this. I'll go." She took a step back, turned heading back to where the others awaits.


	12. Chapter 12 HURDLES

**KNB Listless Soul 12 Hurdles**

Last Chapter

Kuroko and company got warned off. Left Loki's antique shop in dismay unable to earn the man's assistance other than answering their questions.

Kuroko returned before Cross could. He guessed that Loki thought of the female more than he had thought a demon should. He wonders if he should continue and let Cross help them, help him.

"Let's go!" Cross urged, enters the vehicle into the driver's seat. Drove away as if the serious conversation she had with Loki had not occurred. She sent everyone properly home, the last one is Kuroko.

"He is a demon." Kuroko spoke, startling Cross.

Cross had wondered why the teal had not spoken, then understood. "Yes? I recall I did tell you." The teal had wanted to talk to her privately as she had with Loki. "He showed enough proof I believe."

"He wants something from you. What is it? And is there something you are not telling me?"

"If there is something he wants, you shouldn't mind." Cross breathes. "It is My problem. And if I am keeping something, it is for a valid reason."

"I don't want to endanger you." Kuroko stated. "If anything happens, I don't know what that man would do."

Cross mentally agreeing. She sighs. She thought that there wouldn't be a problem sharing to him her connection to her the demon. WHY the demon is attached to her enough to warn her off. She told the teal how Loki appeared one night thru her bedroom window when she was only six years old. How he had declared that she was his and so he was hers. As young as six years old she didn't understand of course. Instead corrected the man that she is her own property. She receives a chuckle; Loki informs that he would be returning on the 12th birthday. That she would understand the meaning of his words and what he will do for her.

Cross paused. Took a deep breath. "Basically, he is saying that I had promised him that I would be his lover in some other time. My response always the same - meaning he is smitten on the first person I was.." She slightly felt uncomfortable talking about the matter.

"So I was right." Kuroko mutters, not much surprised of his guess. He faced Cross. "So for sure he is protecting you indefinitely. The warning he had given you Is the truth."

Cross nodded. "I am sorry Kuroko. I told you that we are the same, however I do believe that I still have the better deal." She felt guilty hiding the truth.

She had revealed her card to the teal. And now she didn't know what decision he would make, if he would still trust her. "At least he seems to warn you off as well. In. Someway. He seems to have taken a care of you." A bit puzzled at Loki caring for the teal.

Kuroko shook his head. "I don't mind it though. It is in the past. And yes, he did seem he cared for me considering what he had done to Mikage-kun. However, there are things which we can't move away from." He sighs. "I wonder what kind of person is Aria's lover was."

"Kuroko, there is something that I didn't tell you."

"I understand." The teal's lips arc up, a smile barely visible. "There is a time limit for me, right?"

Cross gasped. She couldn't believe that he have been surprising her again and again. "Kuroko you -." She wonders just how much the teal knows.

"I prefer that you do not share that information to anyone, particularly to Mikage. I already feel bad having people help me."

"They won't mind. However, I didn't know you knew there is a limit." She looked at him amazed at the same time pity. She knows how desperate people become when they hear a time limit. And yet before her is a male in his late teens ready to fight in patience for his life.

"I ended up eavesdropping to your conversation. **Unintentionally**. Anyway, there is also an off chance that My target is Not a female. Clearly, the demon wants me screwed either way."

She nodded with a grimace. Not surprised that he had thought so to a certain extent. Agreeing with his deduction. She couldn't lie to him even if she wanted; sensed that he would find out eventually - just like her. She couldn't dismiss how perspective he is as she is.

He sighs. Now he could see the similarities between her and him. He saw how she becomes tight lipped with things she deems important and hard to share.


	13. Chapter 13 HELPING HAND

**KNB Listless Soul 13 Helping Hand**

Last Chapter:

There was a lot of information which Kuroko found out. He decided to do lots of planning. To make do what would aide him and what would secure his friends' safety.

Midorima contacts Kuroko with an intention of meeting up, however it wasn't with the teal but with Mikage. He wanted to make sure that Mikage is available when Kuroko isn't.

It took some time before Midorima managed to have a private meeting with Mikage.

At the chosen meeting place. With Midorima is Akashi searching the family restaurant for Mikage. Found the dark hair with light white highlights seated at a corner table busy facing a laptop at a corner table of the family restaurant.

"I figured that you would be the cause." Mikage sighs eyeing Midorima sat down before him with Akashi. He kept His eyes locked on the red hair male as he closed the laptop and set it aside. Just like he had known Midorima before Kuroko's introduction, he had known Akashi. He is quite familiar with the Kiseki no Sedai after all. Had known the miracle team that Teikou formed since he is a basketball athlete.

"Midorima-kun told me about it." Akashi declared, faced Mikage. Focused his gaze on Kuroko's friend.

Mikage stares at Akashi. Bewildered. "And you believed him?!" He had an incredulous expression focused on the red hair. He had thought the male to be logical, knew of the enterprises, the red hair's family. Had known that the eldest son of the family is quite intellectual. To hear the red hair spout about believing such as supernatural wasn't in his equation. However, he HAD prepared himself to receive assistance from the male.

"Midorima-kun won't lie." Akashi confidently informed. He eyed Mikage. "You are Mikage Hatsuharu..." He evaluates Mikage, heard a bit about the male from Midorima noting a similarity to Kise and Aomine treating Kuroko. _'I guess Kuroko draws in such people.'_

Mikage felt uncomfortable under Akashi's gaze. '_He Is intimidating as I have guessed.' _He nods in recognition of Akashi addressing him by the name. "You are here I presume for Kuroko."

Akashi spoke softly. "Kuroko tends to be Stubborn. I assume you already know that."

Mikage nodded. He knew how Kuroko tends to be at times, the reason he could not leave the teal alone. "And so, what do you intend to do? Have some specialist meet up with Tetsuya?" He paused, "Good luck trying. Hachan was the one who pointed finger to Cross for Tetsuya." He paused again sighs as he rest his chin on his right palm. He stares on Akashi's pretending well he is unperturbed by the red hair male's presence. "Students trust Hachan. Now. I am doubting the guy's credibility set aside his good personality."

"And?" Akashi inquired. Raised an eyebrow eyeing Mikage. He glanced at Midorima as if expecting clarifications.

"Ah... Our school doctor." Mikage informed flatly, forgetting that the pair he is with weren't students of the same school. He quickly shift the topic back to a certain person. "That Cross can sound pretty convincing." He glanced at Midorima who assumed to have been convinced by Cross. "Seems like your friend also got convinced." Hid his contempt towards Midorima. He hated how the person he expected to reason with Kuroko would end up convinced so easily.

"It is bad to judge immediately." Akashi glanced at Midorima then back to Mikage. "I would like to meet this person CROSS."

Intrigued of the person Kuroko trust. He had not known Kuroko to put so much faith in someone so easily without a truth to it, that's where he is similar to the teal.

Mikage sighs. "I wish. Tetsuya refuse to give me the number. Said something I might DO something which I can't take back." He mentally agreeing to his friend's accusation. He knows how one can act at times brashly. He had shown enough to the teal to back it up.

"So Kuroko doesn't trust you that much." Akashi declared which earned himself a glare from Mikage. He shrugged, didn't care about Mikage's response. "Then try another method. This HACHAN you speak of, he Might provide you with the necessary information."

Mikage grumbles. "I tried. Gave me a wary eye. Don't know what it was all about though. Before I could get a response, we somehow get interrupted - always. It got Hard to ask him further." Recalls how some students would walk in on them OR a teacher would suddenly call out to them. He got irritated recalling the events.

Midorima sighs. "You are pretty useless considering your great concern for Kuroko. I will try to ask then. He is the guy at the infirmary, correct?"

Mikage nodded. "And How do you expect to say Why you want the contact information?" Mused. Offended by the pair, he felt that he had to get back at them somewhat. He knows that Midorima would be easier to handle.

Midorima pushed up his eye glasses. "What else? Say the truth. I am sure that the wariness that you received is because you didn't tell the truth." He wonders if there is a method otherwise. He figured that a direct approach would be better.

"Oh yeah!" Mikage goads, offended at Midorima's words only to find out the tall male's way is upfront. "Let's see how YOU handle asking Hachan." He stood up, spoke that they might as we'll do it at that very day whilst Kuroko is busy. He offered his company, with a plan to eavesdrop.

Akashi sighs, seeing how Midorima interacted with Mikage is the same as how the greenette interacted with Aomine. He sighs. He couldn't help wonder why the teal often attract such strong character people.

"Make sure that you make the meeting possible." He gave his contact information to Mikage. "Directly contact me if anything comes up."

Mikage grumbles.

"Then it is decided." Akashi's ended the conversation. "Mikage you shall accompany Midorima to speak with this HACHAN."

"And what will you be doing?" Midorima warily eyed Akashi. He had known Akashi to ALWAYS have a plan.

Akashi smirks. "I will be making certain contacts."

"OI!" Midorima reacts. "I told this matter only to you! I didn't tell the others for I do not want this to get but big."

Akashi eyed Midorima, "And what are you insinuating that I would do?" Preventing a smirk to form on his lips.

Midorima's lips thinned, held in his thoughts. He watched as Akashi writes a message. He knows WHO are the people that the red hair would send the message to.


	14. Chapter 14 THE MEETING

**KNB Listless Soul 14 Meeting**

Last Chapter

Mikage spoke with Akashi and Midorima. He ended up making himself some partners to help out a certain stubborn teal. How matters would fair, he didn't know.

Infirmary to Kuroko's university.

Midorima facing the man called -HACHAN-. He mentally cursed for not asking Mikage of the man's name. He could only blame His stupidity though.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, leers at Midorima. He guessed that the greenette's visit would have something to do with Kuroko. He recalls well the first meeting he had with Midorima, after all it was rare that there would be someone showing great worry for Kuroko who possess a weak presence.

Midorima took a deep breathe, unaware of his eavesdropper. "I heard about the person you referred to Kuroko. I would like to have her contact information."

The man's dark green eyes focused on Midorima. ''_What have you done now?!''_ He mentally stressed. He knew how people would react speaking to Cross. He didn't need to be present to know. "Why?" He masked his grumblings. "You should be aware already. I have NO intention of participating that group of yours. I only shared some HELP. What you decide is up to yourselves."

"I just need the means to contact her." Midorima informed. He wasn't sure behind the hostility that he received from the man. He thought that the sooner he get the information, the sooner he can leave.

"If she didn't give it to you, you lucked out." The man shrugged. Returned to whatever he was doing.

Mikage who had been listening thought,_ 'Ah~ Just like me last time. Hachan won't give in to ANY threats. 'What will you do, Midorima?'' _He waited for the greeneette to give up just as he did. He knew that there would be a bound interruption soon if Hachan would waver for a bit.

"We want to help Kuroko." Midorima declared. "Is he not your student? Shouldn't you worry more?" Confused why and how the man could act as if it was not his business.

Hachan looked at Midorima, disbelief daring to be talked in such manner; as an adult, answers as calm as he could. "I am not god. There are things that I cannot handle even if I wish to help. I recommended Cross since she had experiences which neither you nor I could fathom. She is the best person to TRY your luck in breaking away what FATE had been saving to a person at death's door."

Midorima bore his gaze on Hachan. "Does she tell you anything?" The words struck him by surprise. He wonders if the female had shared information to the man.

Hachan shook his head. "She wouldn't. Not even if I force her to. She doesn't share much about herself either. If you want to know, to risk your life for THAT information, I suggest going and meeting her beloved man which I know you've probably met. I am not That foolish to throw my life for the information so don't drag me into it."

Midorima stood pondering. He should have thought about it before, he could ask Loki about what to do in regards to Kuroko's condition. He didn't know what he would be risking though. At least there are chances to it with Akashi's assistance. Less threatening.

Hachan sighs watching Midorima who is in deep thought. "Looks like you have an idea."

Midorima raised his head to face Hachan. He thanked the man guessing that he was simply being toyed with in riddles; that Mikage had somehow missed the hints that the man had given. He excuses himself, left before thanking the man.

Midorima in haste is startled to see Mikage waiting on his exit. He had anticipated the male to be lying in wait. "I don't think your manner of asking had been wise to get information on sensei."

Mikage gloomy. "I guess. Except I didn't expect that Hachan would be so cryptic about it. He changed."

Midorima looked at Mikage. He wonders how the other male saw Hachan as. Then again, he didn't know the man or Mikage to understand. He urged Mikage that they go ahead and Lea e before anything else.

After, Midorima and Mikage decide on meeting the next day and discuss what to do about taking Akashi to meet Loki. Them both are hesitant recalling the last incident. They weren't sure if it would still be the same with Cross' absence.


	15. Chapter 15 CONSPIRACY

**KNB Listless Soul 15 Conspiracy**

Last chapter

Midorima and Mikage decides on what to do regarding the meeting of Akashi and Loki.

Akashi escorted by Midorima and Mikage ventured into the same alley only to find it empty. He faced the pair. "I thought this is the place?" He stood with the taller pair, facing them then scanning the place.

Mikage stood looking confused. He didn't know what is going on. Sure that it is the same place. He looked around, started to ponder if they made a mistake entering an alley.

"I am not mistaken." Midorima declared in a definite tone. "This is the place." He focused his gaze on the spot where he recalls the building stood. He found it weird that a building would suddenly disappear. He finds it more impossible that in one day IT could be demolished and without a trace.

Akashi looked at Midorima. He didn't doubt the green hair tall male. It is a puzzle though where the said antique shop is. The idea that a supernatural thing possible, he couldn't help question.

A young man appeared behind them. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a growl.

Midorima and co turned behind them. Saw a man towering over towards them probably around Murasakibara's height or even taller possibly.

"You returned." He uttered in a flat tone. He showed displeasure recognizing Mikage and Midorima.

Midorima wasn't sure if he should be pleased that they were recognized or not. "Yes." He nodded. He glanced at Akashi then to the man.

"What happened to the shop?!" Mikage exclaimed. Points a finger towards the spot where there should be a building standing. "I doubt you could move so quickly!"

The man shrugged distancing himself from the group. "You are better off leaving here. Getting acquainted with a demon isn't always good." He paused. "Though I am not surprised since ALL that she had brought once would return once again." He eyed the group from head to toe thinking that Cross knows how to pick trouble. His gaze fell on the new face he had not yet seen.

"Aren't you?" Mikage reminding that the man before them is also a demon. He wasn't sure if the man before them is human or not.

"I am more of a familiar." The man introduced, answering the silent inquiry of Mikage's. "I have nothing to do than heed my master's words. Meaning Loki."

"Your master is that man?" Midorima inquired. Slightly stunned considering the man before them appeared elegant, as if a master himself. He couldn't imagine the man serving Loki - what it is that is being ordered.

"Drag Loki out." Mikage spat. "Someone is looking for him." Urgently he spoke, his words commanding. He wasn't entirely sure if his action would do them good.

The man stares at the group. "If the shop did not appear in your line of sight, then I doubt that you are meant to be here." A matter of fact tone.

Akashi wonders why the man shuns them vehemently. Whoever or whatever the man before them is - he dint know what the motive is for it.

"Let them in Crow." Loki appears, stood behind the door of the building who knows when it had been standing there. "I'll just say that I received a surprised visit from her friends." He breathes. Though seemingly bored, he is quite delighted - visitors to play with.

The man that Loki addressed as Crow grimaced. "That is WHY she dislikes you." Sighs. "Do not toy with her. With THEM."

Loki smiles at the male he had addressed as Crow. Ignores Crow by inviting in the three male clients. He led the three to the back of the room where they had their first conversation. "To whose pleasure I owe this visit?" He could sense that Midorima and Mikage weren't pleased to the meeting.

Mikage growls. "We didn't come for this. We are here for information."

Loki mused. "Are you now?" He kept a smile on his face. Amused how he could irritate Mikage so easily. His gaze fell on Akashi -– a new face.

"And WHO might this new face be here?" Pressed on, a new toy had appeared OR a new threat to his beloved. He didn't know. He showed his cautiousness. He tried to read the emotions that Akashi had. Noted that Akashi is quite clever among the group.

"He is a friend of ours." Midorima introduced. Careful of his words. He wasn't sure what is okay to say and not, Cross wasn't around to warn them off. He figured that Akashi would be cautious enough of the words at least.

"They say that you are a demon." Akashi remarked in a statement. "Though I do not trust that. I wish to find out how genuine you are. If you are able to help Kuroko."

Loki scowls. _'That brat again...' _Sighs. "And if I can't?" He smirks. Playing he figure was a way to draw out Akashi's personality. He is always welcoming to receiving potential customers.

"We will see." Akashi voiced, testing Loki. He showed great confidence that whatever thrown at him he is prepared to return tenfold.

Loki didn't look pleased seeing Akashi's confidence. He knew that other demons would like to see such person crumble, he didn't. He didn't care other than his beloved who is Cross. He shrugged at Akashi's words, _'This kid is playing with me.' _He hid a smirk.

_'Been a while since a human attempted to face me with such confidence.'_ A challenge he thought. "And? What is it you wish to speak with me? I know that you didn't come here for a visit."

Midorima glanced at Akashi, wonders what the red hair male would say. He had already known that the demon simply wants to hear out their reason of presence escape their mouth.

"I don't think that I need to say it out loud." Akashi spat, gaze fixed on Loki. He could tell that Loki is playing with him – something he had encountered due to his birth source.

Loki addressed the man that had been watching them in the sideline. "Crow, mind watching the shop?" He flashed a smile. Knows that although he might be a master, there is still so much freedom to his servant.

The man that had greeted Midorima sighs. He eyed the group before he exited the back room and into the shop's gallery. He knew that there would be a possible threat involved. He had warned off the visitors, had done his part and would have liked to wash off his hands of the matter. Whatever that the group agrees with Loki, he does not wish to be involved with it. Even if Loki bids him to do something. He could just up and leave as the contract between them is not so complicated. He would welcome more so to leave if his life were to be threatened.


	16. Chapter 16 THE MEETING II

**KNB Listless Soul 16 The Meeting II**

Last chapter

At Akashi's request, met up with Loki accompanied by Midorima and Mikage behind Kuroko's back.

Akashi along with the other former members of Kiseki no Sedai appeared. Akashi had called out to everyone he deemed worthy and would be interested greatly to assist Kuroko. He surprised everyone since at his request he had also called upon Haizaki and Nijimura to assist them. There is also few other people clearly dragged along as companion.

Everyone gathered at Akashi's chosen place - somewhere that the red hair's father often used to meet up with clients or simply use as a relaxation.

Akashi eyed the company. He saw a number of the former Seirin students also came. He is grateful that some had managed to come at least even with their busy time.

"I'm surprised that you also contacted Haizaki and I." Nijimura spoke. He glanced at the group gathered. He wasn't surprised that the people Akashi gathered is mostly that of recognizing Kuroko's ability. Though he is curious about the purpose of meeting.

Akashi shrugged. "Kuroko and him doesn't have as much as conflict." He glanced at Mikage. "I heard that sometimes them talk."

Haizaki didn't react much. He ignores the eyes that fell on him. Those who know him well were just as surprised to hear that he had kept contact with Kuroko. More so with how he seems to get along with the teal.

"What are you planning by calling us here?" Hyuuga asked. He had heard a bit of the situation as did the rest. "To gather us like so is.." He didn't exactly know what they could do Or if they could do anything. After all he didn't believe that there is supernatural things and demons.

"Have you consulted with Kurokocchi?!" Kise asked keeping a good distance away from Haizaki, he still didn't like the silverette. "He wouldn't like this you know!" Guessed what would Kuroko would think.

Akashi sighs. "You know how stubborn he could be." Though he had found some of Kuroko's action unpredictable, he is aware of how stubborn the teal is.

"If you are his friends, if you are really worried." Mikage grimaced. "Then do something even behind his back." Practically spitting the words. He have a point, some agreeing and some did not.

"You said you talked to this demon," Haizaki hesitant of his words, voice stuttering. Even if it is Akashi, he still could not believe the words demons escape the male's mouth. "If so, what did he say?"

Mikage and Midorima silenced. They watched what Akashi would say in response to Haizaki's doubt.

"He didn't really say much as what Midorima and Mikage had heard." Akashi retorts. "Set aside if we wish to really help we might as well form a contract which I did not obliged so easily."

"So what is the plan?" Hyuuga's scowl grows larger. Dares to face Akashi.

"The option which had been given to Kuroko." Midorima breathes. "To look for the one or search for the demon contractor."

The room fell into silence.

"Does Tetsuya even believe that crap?!" Haizaki hissed as he combed back his hair. He believed that Kuroko is a realist. And to relate the teal with romantic love hadn't really crossed his mind.

"Yes." Mikage, Midorima, and Akashi nodded in agreement.

More silence filled the room.

Murasakibara spoke after the long silence. "OK. So we look for the fated one of Kurochin. Any clue about it?"

Mikage growls recalling a past conversation. "Them group spoke about a tattoo or something. We couldn't see it, however Kuroko got convinced with whatever he saw."

"I believe they said that Kuroko would have the same tattoo thing as the demon he is in contract with." Midorima added.

"So HOW will we find out about the tattoo?" Aomine growls.

"We can't see it but Kuroko could." Nijimura stated, repeating what he heard from Midorima. He knew the dilemma even if they work together, it would not be easy.

"Is it possible that the person we would be looking for have the same tattoo?" Izuki inquired.

"Are you stupid?!" Haizaki hissed at Izuki, as usual rude despite speaking to someone older. "They just said it."

"Not that demon but the supposed lover." Izuki pointed out which earned him a set of wide eye stares. He has the didn't-you-also-consider expression.

"Of course." Akashi mutters. "There is a possibility." He spoke more to himself.

Mikage stares silently. He hadn't considered the possibility. However, it would be still hard. He, Midorima, and Takao could not see it, if so, chances that the others could is slim.


	17. Chapter 17

**KNB Listless Soul 17**

Last chapter

Behind Kuroko's back, his friends planned to help him out.

°^°'

Kuroko sighs, exhausted from training. He hadn't had much to do though, his teammates minimizing what he could do during practice to his dismay.

"Say, when would you meet up with Cross?" Mikage asked playfully. It is late to dawn, still in the gym for their club. He tried to make a light conversation regarding Cross.

Kuroko stares at Mikage puzzled why his friend would inquire about Cross. He wonders of the plot his friend could possibly have. "I don't know yet. Why?" He noted that there wouldn't be a time that his friend would come to like a bit Cross.

"Why you ask..." Mikage stood, pondering the lie he should say. Just as he is thinking what to say, somebody called out to him. "Sorry about that Tetsuya. This one looks urgent." He escapes the scrutinizing stare of Kuroko.

Kuroko follows the disappearing back of his friend. He couldn't help feel concerned. He told Cross about it when he met her.

"Ah. That." Cross looked calm facing Kuroko's who had told her about Mikage's sudden interest. She met Kuroko in a library with private rooms. Books scattered on their table, some clearly had been read by them filled with bookmarks. There were also papers and notebooks as if randomly scribbled on. "Crow told me that Loki received a visit from your friends." Her hands busy flipping pages of the book in front of her. She kept on reading, multi-tasking. "For the discussion, he couldn't tell what kind of talk Loki and them made. It is clear that it is for you though."

Kuroko who is also flipping pages stopped. Looked at her with grimaced expression hearing the information. "I told them not to bother." Spoke more of a grumble.

"Seems like the leader of that is a person named Akashi." Cross continued. She kept her face buried on the book in front of her. Something which she had found seems interesting.

Kuroko then had a quick understanding. "Would you mind meeting them? I would like to know WHAT it is that they plan on doing."

Cross removed her eyes from the book, stares at the teal; she wonders what it is the teal plans on doing once he finds out the plan his friends had. She couldn't help recall what had happened in the past, the reason she also became an orphan and forced to leave her home country. "Okay." She smiles. Receives a nod from the teal. "Although warning them off would be useless unless they hear from you."

Kuroko agrees.

And so, Kuroko and Cross planned to have her meet Mikage by chance at Loki's shop. It wasn't easy; however they managed to do so with Crow's assistance.


	18. Chapter 18 CONFRONTATION

**KNB LISTLESS SOUL 18** **Confrontation**

Last chapter.

Kuroko requested from Cross that she meet with Akashi and co.

Loki's shop.

Loki grimaced seeing Cross' company. He wasn't so pleased that once again his beloved is surrounded by men. He would like to take care of them, however, he couldn't knowing it would enrage Cross plus he didn't want to sadden Kuroko as well for some reason. "What now?"

Cross threw a glare at her companions. Turned her attention to Loki. "Did you make a deal with them?" She choose to be blunt rather that throw around the bush. She believes that he would answer her, that he would not lie - unless necessary.

Loki sighs seeing the I-wont-let-you-lie expression on Cross. "No. They objectively asked me about Kuroko Tetsuya which I readily answered. Looks like they have been better prepared this time.

"For a price no doubt." Cross grunted, dissatisfied. Knew that Loki wouldn't allow himself to be OFFERING help for FREE. She recalls bringing someone to Loki for some assistance. She blames herself for dragging the said person which she sometimes meet due to circumstances.

"If that is what worried you. No. We did not make any deal." Akashi informed. "I just promised to buy something from him."

Cross glares at Loki who snubbed her after hearing Akashi's words. "That's practically the same! Do you know what kind of items he keep in this shop?!" She hissed at Akashi. "You aren't sure if it would be safe even!" She sounded like an older sister scolding her younger brother.

"It's all safe." Loki interjected, dismissed the accusations. "No worries. Crow stopped me from selling THEM." Dismayed.

Cross stares at Loki then turned facing Crow who had been standing at the side quietly. She nods, a sign of gratitude to him. She faced Akashi, "And? What are you lot planning?"

"We intend to search for both the demon and Aria's lover."

Cross stares at Akashi and co. "You do know that it would not be easy to do so. It would be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Do you know how many people there are in the world?!"

"I didn't say it," Loki sighs. "There is a possibility that the closest to Kuroko Tetsuya could be his lover. Devils like to play trick." He earned a glare from Cross in his admittance.

"He offered help." Akashi assured.

Cross looked at Akashi then to Loki. "Why?" She found it strange, after all, since then Loki had always prioritize her. She suspected that there is something that caught Loki's attention. And whatever it is doesn't heed good. She took out her smartphone. "I'm going to call Kuroko." She anticipated that they would stop her, didn't. She spoke with Kuroko, asked the teal that he come to meet her at Loki's antique shop.

After the short call.

Shortly after, Kuroko arrived with Mikage. Noticeable that there is some disagreement between the two.

Cross didn't bother to ask. She glanced at Mikage, figured that things she had heard is known to the male. She asked Akashi and Loki to retell the things she heard for Kuroko's sake.

Kuroko sighs hearing the plan. He looked at Cross then to Loki. "Why are you helping me now?" He asked the question that kept on repeating in Cross' head.

"I want to know WHY I feel that I must care for you." Loki flatly informed which startled Cross. His gaze focused on the teal.

Cross stares at Loki. She wanted to ask him what he meant, figured she would eventually find out. "So what do you intend to do?"

Loki looked at Cross then to Kuroko. "You'll know soon enough." He turned his gaze towards Akashi.

Kuroko and Cross looked at Loki. Both felt unease.


	19. Chapter 19

**KNB LISTLESS SOUL 19**

Akashi had prepared a large party. A number of guests present. Most were former high school students that they had interacted with. Loki had helped him with some of the necessary payment things. He hosted the party though.

In another room were Kuroko and few other people who had come to know of Kuroko's circumstances.

"What do you intend to do with this party?" Haizaki asked, glanced at Kuroko.

"It would be easier to pin point WHO it is that Kuroko Tetsuya must seek." Loki declared.

"Easier?" Haizaki repeated.

Loki nodded. "Well you'll know it in time." He faced Akashi. "Are they settled?"

"Yes." Akashi replied. "Most of them. Though they are in the dark about the nature about the reason of this party."

Loki nodded. "Well, keep it that way. I don't want a crowd here." He faced Cross. "Rin, you are greatly worried about Kuroko Tetsuya, so I will give you a hint. It is something you had done before; to grasp the connection between us, I did so."

Cross frowns at Loki, took few second before she understood what Loki's intentions were. "No way! You intend to-." She paused as if the next words were taboo. She stares at Loki trying to see if there is a chance that Loki is playing with her, with them. Could only think of something worst to happen. She had guessed correctly in her head Loki's plan. She didn't agree with it, however, the success rate of finding out the contracted and the target is highly possible. The thought of saving Kuroko warmed her heart. Her lips tightened, didn't say a word of the matter. _'Though there is risk, there is also hope.'_

Loki and Akashi talked to themselves. Discussed matters which only they could understand.

Kuroko approached Cross, wonders if she knows what Loki plans to do. Had noticed the way the female seems greatly concerned.

Cross was distracted though, didn't notice Kuroko's presence. She kept on playing possible scenarios that could happen inside her head. She wasnt entirely sure of the things that could possibly happen.

Kuroko calls for Cross' attention once again; managed to make her face him.

"What is it?" Cross asked; met Kuroko's suspicions.

Kuroko shook his head. "Have you done whatever Loki-san have planned?"

Cross looked at Kuroko. She wanted to say something, however, she had been reminded of the rules by Loki. Quite frankly, she did not understand them all. There were still things that she needs to experience first hand. She nods. "Well... Loki would be the one handling it. I suppose it would be alright. Despite protest, once he is set on an idea, he will not go do something reckless." She nods, "Yes. He won't." She sounded as if she were convincing herself.

From that, Kuroko knew that despite Cross' so-called hate, she cares deeply for Loki. Trusted the demon. Maybe more than she realizes. He looked at Loki's direction then to Cross.

Loki and Akashi calls on everyone's attention.

"Its a draw lot." Akashi informed. "Whoever it is that will be left behind is to look after the guests."

"Hey!" Haizaki growls. "You expect ME to help out?!"

"No." Akashi didn't deny the fact that he had no fate on Haizaki to be caring or hosting any guest. "Anyway, Kuroko and Cross are exempted. They will take part in what Loki needs. Cross having experienced it, and Kuroko the main lead."


	20. Chapter 20 THE CHOSEN

**KNB LISTLESS SOUL 20 THE CHOSEN**

Loki and Akashi calls on everyone's attention.

"Its a draw lot." Akashi informed. "Whoever that will be left behind is to look after the guests."

"Hey!" Haizaki growls. He stepped forward. Drew everyone's attention to him. "You expect ME to help out?!"

Akashi looked at Haizaki. He had an I know expression. "No." He didn't deny. "Anyway, Kuroko and Cross are exempted. They will take part in what Loki needs. Cross having experienced it, and Kuroko the main lead."

"What is it we are going to do?" Kise asked. Curious just as the rest of the people in the room.

Akashi looked at Kise's direction. Begun carrying a box where everyone were to draw from. "Time travel."

"Time travel?!" Everyone chorused.

Loki grumbles. Rolled his eyes. "Look, we can't search for the demon NOW. I expect he would be more powerful. And so travelling back would have less risk. Though do not expect that I would stop whatever that would transpire then. After all, the present we now have might not happen. We can't predict the ripple effect it would have. For all we know it could end in disaster."

Cross frowns. She understood what Loki meant, in a sense the same had happened to her. She had never really cared for Loki until she saw the things that happened to him trying to find her. She couldn't help not care for him. Though she couldn't name her real feelings though.

"Everyone drew something?" Loki asked, searched the group. Watches as everyone nods. "Good." He flicked his finger. A number of papers started to burn. He watched in silent amusement the alarm of everyone had. "Those that had their paper burn, come forward."

Cautiously, the mentioned stepped forward. Among the number were Akashi, Mikage, Haizaki, Izuki.

Loki bore his gaze on the males. Shrugs. "I guess you are happy that you are among the chosen." His gaze paused momentarily at Akashi.

Akashi had a confident look. "Of course I would be."

Cross looked at the males that had their papers burn. She is about to say something when Kise cut her off.

"Hey! I'm fine with Akashi and the rest being chosen! Except Haizaki! Why is it that he gets to come while I can't! WHY HAIZAKI?!'

Midorima seems to agree as he spoke in agreement to Kise's protest. Even Aomine, Kagami and few others were questioning why Haizaki gets to be chosen.

Loki answered in a flat voice. "That paper that you all drew is something special. Anyway I look at it, the group is balanced." Nodding his head as he pointed finger. "Intellect. Brawn. Brawn. Intellect." He smiles innocently in satisfaction.

"Hey!" Haizaki growls. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?!"

Loki shook his head. "I didn't say such a thing. You did."

Haizaki trembles. He wanted to jump and attack Loki though somehow knew that he would only proving the older male's words as true. He took a slow long swallow as if pulling back his rage.

"Then what about Cross?" Hyuuga asked.

"As said, she had experienced what we will be doing. More or less knew what precautions that must be done. And... Compared to you all, she have the ability to survive even if she were to be left behind. She can adapt to the current circumstances."

Hyuuga raised his hand. "Wait.. Left behind?" Somehow he didnt like the words he just heard. He doubted that whatever is planned is a good idea.

Loki faced everyone. "Didn't I say it? There is great risk traveling back. Anyway, Rin would know what to do so I am confident that she can look after everyone. Plus, I am linked to her. I can tell if she is in danger. I'll come in case something happens."

_'And how about us?!_ '

The chosen party mentally remarked. Somehow, they worry and question if they were lucky to be chosen or not.

Cross sighs. "Don't worry. He won't leave you behind. I won't let him." She faced Loki, "I assume you had prepared everything."

Loki smiles. "You know me well."


	21. Chapter 21 THE PREPARATIONS

**KNB lsitless soul 21 The Preparations**

Loki smiles. "You know me well." Loki had prepared almost everything. He asked of the group to follow him to a room to get changed.

Few minutes later.

Haizaki laughs out loud as did Mikage. Their voices heard from inside out. Earned curious listeners from outside the room the chosen were escorted to.

It wasn't long that Cross appeared and is wearing a male's attire from medieval era. Surprisingly it suited her which silenced everyone in the room. "Where are they?" She looked around, saw that the group that she would be going with is nowhere in sight.

"They are still changing." Loki informed emerging out from the dressing room wearing quite dashing white attire. For a demon as he claims, he looked quite charming –holy being. He looked the part as did Cross - a male knight. He gave a once over look at Cross. Nods in satisfaction as his eyes appraise his beloved's appearance. "It'll do. You need to be careful. Much as I want to see you dressed as a woman. I don't want anyone looking at you."

Cross sighs, rolls her eyes exasperated at Loki's praising or was he speaking out of jealousy –she did not know. "It isn't my first time. I've done it a couple of times." Reminds her demon.

"Still.." Loki still can't help get concerned. After all, he loves Cross.

Finally, Haizaki, Izuki and Mikage walk out of the room that they changed in. Their attires fitted well. They looked like knights with swords hung on their waists - similar to Loki and Cross. Though they were nowhere near as gallant as Loki though.

Kagami noticed that Kuroko and Akashi were nowhere in sight.

"Where are they?" Aomine asked searching for the pair missing.

Mikage and Haizaki stifles a laugh hearing Aomine's inquiry. For a moment, shared an eye contact as if sharing a silent joke to themselves. The pair earned curious stares from everyone, particularly seems they were getting along.

Izuki eyed Mikage and Haizaki, "Come on. Stop that." Understanding the reason behind the pair's laughter. He didn't want to be in the other end of Mikage and Haizaki's amusement.

"What's wrong?" Kise asked confused; stares at the pair trying to hold in their laughter.

"Come out now you two!" Mikage shouted coughing a laugh. Quite obvious he is trying not to laugh; turned away from the door. His body shaking.

Kuroko and Akashi reveals themselves - reluctantly. Surprised everyone with their attire. Both wore female clothes in the same era as what Cross, Izuki, Mikage and Haizaki wore. Akashi is raging inside, while Kuroko is greatly embarrassed.

"Why are we wearing female clothes?" Kuroko asked Loki. Tried to focus on the demon to avoid the others' gaze.

Most laughed who saw Kuroko and Akashi's attire.

"To hide Rin." Loki didn't bat an eye. "I don't want to put her in danger." Whatever his thought on how the crossdressers looked didn't matter to him.

Cross sighs knowing Loki's explanation wouldn't appease the pair dressed as females. She could only imagine how embarrassed the males were. "That isn't it alone. That era doesn't favor women fighting. If there is an off chance I must fight, I can't since I dressed as myself. This way, I can fight." She looked at Kuroko and Akashi hoping that her words would suffice as an explanation; suddenly felt that something is missing as she looked at the males. She approached the two with a sigh, removed the clip earring she wore in her ears and pressed one to each of theirs. "Here. You might need this." She turned to the others, handed Haizaki a one inch silver bracelet which she wore also to Mikage the other. She also gave the necklace she had on her to Izuki's palm suggesting that he wear it.

"Oi Rin!" Loki shot a disapproving gaze at Cross. "What do you think you are doing?"

Cross met Loki's gaze, shrugs. "It's fine. I know these items are ENCHANTED. They will need it more than I." As if it justifies her action of giving away items which were clearly procured for her sake.

"I gave those to you." Loki reminded with a frown. Eyed the items which Cross had given to the males. He had his eyes focused as if he wanted to cut off the limbs where the jewelries are worn.

"And I chose to give it to them." Cross flatly voiced.

"I don't want to see you giving away the items I give you." Loki declared, enraged. "Particularly to men." Voicing his wrath openly of Cross' action.

"They are kids." Cross breathes. Couldn't believe that they were having such conversation. "I won't look at them in a romantic way if that's your concern." She paused. "These will be more useful to them than I who had experienced traveling." _'And I doubt that you would keep your hands to yourself once I get involved.'_

Loki still didn't look pleased. He approached Cross, grabbed suddenly Cross' arm and gripped it tight surprising her.

Cross stares at the hand gripping her arm. She felt a heat slowly crawl from where Loki gripped her. She grimaced as it dawned to her what he is doing. The heat creeps slowly reaching her heart from the arm he had grabbed. Something like a chain squeezes her heart. "Lo.. Loki.." Displeased understanding what Loki is doing to her. For a moment, something like a piercing pain burned thru her skin then to her heart. She tried to pull her arm, couldn't for his grip is strong. She wasn't able to escape - the deed done as the heat seared away.

Loki released Cross after satisfying himself with whatever he had done; urged everyone to do - look after the rest of the company while he and the chosen are to leave for a short span to seek Kuroko's past lover and the demon.

Cross glares at Loki. She then took a spot where she would be sandwiching the ones that were chosen to come.

Loki watched as Cross walks away. Didn't say a word but sigh. "Let's get this over with."


	22. Chapter 22

22

A flashback. People who will partake in the adventure that will help Kuroko had been chosen. How they were chosen is still a mystery with only Loki knowing the trick.

-(-_-)-  
>Cross sighs as if hearing everyone's thoughts. She understood that Loki sounded uncaring. She knows the truth to the manner that Loki had spoken."Don't worry. He won't leave you behind. I won't let him." She faced Loki, "I assume you had prepared everything." She changed the topic. Faced Loki with a serious face.<p>

Loki smiles at his beloved. "You know me well." He walked towards the closed door. "This MY friends leads to your destiny." He grins gesturing his arms towards the closed door.

Cross stares at Loki with her amethyst eyes. "Sure it does." She sighs, walks towards the door. She glanced back to those that were handpicked from the draw lot. She have her hand on the closed door, "Well I suppose we should get ready." Though unsure of what is behind the door, being first to enter, she doubted that Loki would do anything that would cause harm.

"There is a door just for you." Loki flashed his white set of teeth to Cross. "You can guarantee that you will like what you see inside."

"Yeah... Whatever." Cross sighs, turned the knob of the door and enters.

Loki faced the rest. "So who will be next? We don't really have all day." The gentle manner of speaking gone as soon as Cross had disappeared thru the door.

Kuroko follows next then Mikage. Soon everyone that received a paper that burned entered the door.

"What are we actually doing here?" Hyuuga sighs. He looked at the number of people in the room and then thought of the rest that were waiting elsewhere. He wonders if they were even needed.

It hadn't been long that suddenly laughter's could be heard from the inside. Mikage and Haizaki's voice were the loudest.  
>Earning curious listeners.<br>After a short while, the group that disappeared into the room emerged.  
>They wore something from the medieval era when knights and nobles existed. They were quite dashing.<p>

"Where are they?" Kise asked. He waited for Akashi and Kuroko to come out of the dressing room.

"What is so funny?" Kagami curiously looked at Haizaki and Mikage.

Mikage stares at Kagami, glanced back at Haizaki. He clamped his mouth close clear that he is trying to hold in his laughter.

Aomine scowls disliking the amused looks plastered on Haizaki and Mikage yet not telling anything.

Izuki who was the last to exit the room sans the pair, unsure what to say as Aomine asked him why Haizaki and Mikage were laughing. He didn't want to offend the anyone either. "Well..." He glanced back at the door. He turned his head to face Loki who looked strikingly handsome exiting the room after him. "Don't you have OTHER clothes?"

"? What?" Loki looked blankly at Izuki. "Did I choose wrongly?"

Izuki wasn't sure what was Loki thinking when the clothes selection for Kuroko and Akashi were of women's clothes. He had managed to have a glimpse of Cross' selection were of men's clothes. "Couldn't you prepare other change of clothes for those two?" He didn't need to elaborate expecting Loki to understand him.

"For who?" Loki with a blank expression faced Izuki.

Izuki sighs. "Kuroko and Akashi-kun." Not sure if the demon is toying with them.

Loki stares back. "Why? I think it suits them well."

"Well.. That isn't the problem." Izuki let out another sigh. "I mean if you managed to produce the clothes for us. Then also for both of them which would be more suitable?"

"I am not going to wear those!" Akashi hissed. He exits the dressing room stomping enraged. He still have on his earlier clothes though a bit dishevelled.

All eyes on the angry Akashi curious. They weren't sure wat would cause such rejection.

Akashi faced Loki, demands that the man produce a set of clothes he could actually wear.

Midorima looked at Akashi stunned to see Akashi demand the demon having seen what the man is capable of. He recalls when Mikage got injured by Loki.

"? What's wrong with my selection?" Loki asked. "I believe that I have chosen well. I wouldn't choose something inappropriate."

"Something inappropriate?!" Akashi sarcastically remarked in a snide. "You call those clothes appropriate?!"

"Well it IS your option Akashi-kun." Kuroko spoke, he came out wearing a princess-like attire. He didn't like the attire just as much, figured that Loki would have some reason choosing the clothes for them. It is hard to walk for him, yet endures it well.

Everyone in the room gapes at the teal standing at the doorway, couldn't believe that Kuroko would actually look good dressed in the princess attire. The teal even have a wig to wear tied in a half pony.

"Why is HE wearing that?!" Cross appeared. Walking pass behind Kuroko. She wore a knight's attire. Sword at her hip. She stares at Kuroko then to Loki who she knows is the one that have prepared the attire and all.

"It would be WEIRD that a group of males are travelling together." Loki breathes. "Better make it like escorting a princess or something. Less conspicuous."

"If that is so." Akashi glares at Loki, "Shouldn't she dress as one?" He points a finger to Cross' direction.

Loki faced Akashi. "It would be strange that nobody here knows how to handle a sword. Set aside from me. She doesn't look it but she is quite well-versed to different types of weapons. Anyway, you will just need to appear confident. Rin and I will handle the rest."

Cross sighs. "They still need to protect themselves. A crash course would suffice at least." She looked at Loki anticipating a hand from him.

Loki shrugged, faced Akashi. "So? Are you going or not? If you aren't going to wear the clothes I prepared, I could put in somebody else."

Akashi faced Loki, closed his eyes to contemplate. He sighs managed to decide on something. "Okay. I'll go. Though I do not see WHY I have to dress up."

"Kuroko's companion." Loki stated as if it should have been obvious. "It would be weird if he travels alone. It would seem like he is on his way to be married off."

Silence filled the room.

Cross scowls at Loki. _'Did he just set the most important matter aside?'_ "Hey!" She stomped to face Loki. "You planned for us to time travel. The first time I did do, even I was prepared for it. These guys aren't. They are modern guys."

"Rin..." Loki gently addressed. "To begin with, I didn't want to get involved in this. If it weren't for you I wouldn't." He side glanced at Kuroko. _'And maybe that kid.' _"I am very lenient towards you am I not?"

Cross grimaced. "And I am thankful for that." She nods her head in appreciation. "But we are dragging other people. That should matter. We could consider-"

"It is their option." Loki reminded with a frown. "They have decided on this as you did. They should be prepared." The protection he would normally focus on giving to his beloved, he could only extend it as much to Kuroko.

Cross locked gaze with Loki. She gave up the staring contest with Loki, decided on something. She steps away from Loki, approached Kuroko. She removes her right dark blue earring then clipped it on the teal's right ear to wear.

Loki blankly stares at Cross. "What are you doing?"

Cross turned her body to face Loki. "What does it look like?" She has the passive expression which pretty much leaves him a bit stunned.

a/n: been a while... well technically been a while in fanfiction.. this work is published in advance in wattpad... so if you want a more updated story line up, feel free to do so..my direct link to the story is

story/30666057-listless-soul

blackknight04 is my account name there... anyway..thanks for continuous reading!

read on my other works and don't be afraid to write up comments!

:D Merry Xmas!


	23. Chapter 23 Separations

23 separations

Cross slowly turned her body to face Loki. "What does it look like?" She has the passive expression which pretty much leaves him a bit stunned.  
>She have given her right clip on dark blue earring to Kuroko to wear.<p>

Loki sighs. "Whatever." He shrugged. His composure soon collapsed seeing Cross turn to the other guys and hand out the accessories she wore. "Oi Rin!" He scowls.

"They need these more than I do." Cross reasoned in a matter of fact tone. She continue to distribute her worn jewelry despite the stare she receives from Loki. She handed to Akashi the other pair of the earring. She gave a necklace to Izuki. She gave each to Mikage and Haizaki her bracelets on each wrist. She is left only with a ring, doubted that she could even give it for protection seeing that it fit her ring finger perfectly.

Loki scowls even more. "I didn't create those for THEM to wear."

Cross sighs inwardly. _'I can't really expect you to look after them, can?' _"As I said, THEY need it more than I."

Loki still looked dissatisfied. He didn't like his beloved giving away things he had prepared for her. He wanted to cut off the limbs that had Cross' accessory and return to her. He knew better though, knew that she would be greatly displeased with him - that which he wouldn't risk. He swallows his jealousy. He eyed the remaining jewelry on Cross' ring finger. He knows for sure the effectiveness of the protection is weakened since it have been distributed.  
>He decided something he guarantees the connection to Cross which he knows that it would be impossible to share or break. He approached the female, gripped on tightly her wrist giving her a startle. He looked at her aware that what he will do will anger her, yet he wanted assurance.<p>

Cross stood, glares at the hand on her wrist. She tried to break free, "What are you-." Before she could even finish speaking, she felt something crawl from the place that she had been touched, something like a cold metal chain slowly coiling itself to her skin deep to her muscle. It is too late to realize what Loki had done. She have a hard time breathing, something had squeezed her heart though not enough to kill her and then a piercing pain as something had stabbed into it. A burning sensation she felt as the stabbing pain on her heart.  
>She managed to take back her wrist from Loki, however it was already too late. She glares at Loki panting tired from the ordeal.<p>

Loki showed no remorse at the act he had done, believed that it was only to protect her.

Akashi sighs, reluctantly wore the princess attire which Loki had prepared for him. "Let's go." He urged with a frown.

Loki flashed a smile to Akashi. "Sure!"

"What do we have to do?" Izuki asked. He didn't exactly know what they will do, none of them does sans Cross.

"What you ask..." Loki looked at the chosen members of the group. "What do you actually expect?"

"You tell us." Akashi bitterly spoke. Angry at Loki. "You're the one that suggested this." Though Loki had shared the idea to help Kuroko, he didn't particularly know the what and how.

"I did.." Loki glanced at Cross. He is being cryptic about what will happen. To amuse himself of for whatever purpose. He saw no reaction from Cross who is currently avoiding him.  
>"Okay.. Okay.. Lets go and do this. Sheesh..." He approached a wall. He made a cut with his sharp finger nail on his arm. He swung his finger tainted with his blood smearing the wall with it. The blood on the wall suddenly moved, gliding smoothly as if ink being drawn to the wall. In a few seconds, a large arcane circle on the wall printed in red blood.<p>

The arcane circle drawn on blood had symbols or writings which cannot be determined from any written language suddenly glows. There is a sudden crack on the wall - A black hole inside the arcane circle, the symbols gone.  
>"There." Loki breathes. He looked satisfied for his work done. He faced the group. "Let's go." He glanced at Cross again who discretely stole glance at him. He could still tell that she is angry at him, not that he blames her.<p>

The chosen party and the rest looked amazed at the magick that occurred. No explanation could be told of the happening before them.

Loki showed his hand to Cross which she ignored.

"Don't let go now." Cross breathes holding the hand closest to her set aside Loki's. She held on to Haizaki's. "Don't want anyone to get lost there. It'll be hard to retrieve anyone there in the path."

The teens suddenly held hands tight. Kuroko held hands with Loki seeing his travelling companions even Cross is reluctant to do so.  
>The group enters the black hole, as the last did the hole sealed close. Sans Loki and Cross, everybody were surprised at how vast the path as Cross referred it to.<p>

"Be careful now." Cross warned again, attentive of her companions. She didn't want to lose any of the., doubted that Loki would care of the males.

They stay afloat in the vast space of the path. They couldn't see anything either except each other. How it is, none sans Loki knew.

"What exactly is this place?" Izuki asked, he kept looking around as if he expects to see something in the darkness.

"Just as you see it - a path." Loki breathes. He didn't want to elaborate noting it something troublesome.

Cross sighs knowing that Loki won't explain yet again. "This place isn't something that one can easily access. There are certain creatures that could. Limited creatures."

"You are saying that Loki is so special that he could do it." Akashi remarked looking forward in the darkness.

"That's right." Loki hums proudly. "I am special. Better be careful." He flashed his white set of teeth to the males. Discretely giving warning.

Cross inwardly groans.

"How long till we are there?" Haizaki asked, impatient.

"Oh we'll get there." Loki flatly spoke.  
>Suddenly, he felt something. Something ominous. He sensed for his surroundings, not knowing if it were danger or not. He didn't went to risk his beloved. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Kuroko's hand.<p>

Kuroko looked at Loki, being a good observant that he is - despite the passive expression that Loki have sensed that something is wrong. He turned to his companions, saw that Cross seemed equally distracted. He observed Loki and Cross as did to his surroundings wondering what made the pair alert.

The group is taken by surprise when a strong pull to separate them. They refused to let go reminded of Cross' warning. The pull however grew stronger as the resistance is.

Loki understood the reason behind the pull. He didn't need to find out the cause. He glanced at Kuroko, knowing that a seal had been placed in the teal. Apparently, any intervention that will be done is the reason of the current situation - as he had perceived at least. He refuse to be beaten though. Tight as they hold on, the force is far too strong for a regular human to resist.

Kuroko holding unto Loki managed to stay close, Akashi and the rest weren't so lucky. Accidentally lost grip Akashi from Kuroko. Mikage in between Akashi and Izuki also lost grip. Haizaki could barely hold on to Cross.

Cross mentally cursed. She summoned the power that at her disposal to prevent any of them getting separated. She is grateful at least that Loki had acted despite what she knows he would do. By the time she had turned her attention to Loki, he had managed to create a bubble barrier encasing Kuroko, Akashi, Mikage and Izuki.  
>She just needed to save Haizaki from getting separated sans her. She acted with her power - pushed the male towards Loki knowing that he would pull him in the bubble barrier. She sighed relief at the sight as she managed to save the silver hair male.<p>

Loki looked at Cross in the eye, read her well of her silent plea - however unpleasant it is for him. He had to accept it. He watched as Cross got swallowed by the darkness, disappears.  
>He turned, faced forward. He didn't hold onto Kuroko anymore, decided that the bubble barrier is more secure compared to holding hands.<p>

"Wait a minute!" Izuki voiced out. "What about her?!" He couldn't believe that Loki would just continue with the journey as if nothing had happened.

"She'll be fine." Loki flatly spoke.

Kuroko watched Loki's expression. He guessed that the demon spoke in a wishful manner than in the usual confidence. He expected at least that Loki would have a plan of some sort to reunite with Cross.


	24. Chapter 24 preparedness

24 Preparedness

A/N: read my works on wattpad. it is more updated than here.. leave a comment too. thank you!:D

Kuroko watched Loki's expression. He guessed that the demon spoke in a wishful manner than in the usual confidence. He expected at least that Loki would have a plan of some sort to reunite with Cross.

+-+  
>Cross ended up separated from the guys. She is unlucky to fall into a river. She emerged out of the water panting and coughing having swallowed some of the water in the river. She slowly walked into the riverside soaking head to toe like a wet cat. <em>'Talk about unlucky.' <em>She inwardly sighs. She stood, looked left and right taking in her surroundings in her wet condition. She wonders where she could have ended at.  
><em>'Hopefully I meet them again.'<em> She figured that the link that Loki had created to her would suffice to be found. Wasn't aware of the link that Loki had actually made have some restrictions.  
>She decided to look around, gather information to where she is and better understand what she must do to look inconspicuous in the place wherever she had dropped to. And for that means looking for people. She looked up the sky - blue and not so much clouds. She could also see the moon. <em>'Must be five o'clock or something noon.' <em>Guessed the time. She is grateful that there is still light to show her surroundings. To at least have some idea where she would go.

Meanwhile, the guys had ended up in a more secure place compared to Cross' situation. They were protectively dropped to a soft green grass thanks yo Loki's power. Their attires were covered in dirt though.  
>They were all unconscious sans Loki.<p>

Loki sat on the grass contemplating what had just happened, why it did. He knows that if he had abandoned the rest, he could have saved Cross. He also knows that if he choose to save the female, she would hate him. He sighs, turned his head to the side where the rest of his company lay unconscious due to the strenuous travel. A frown on his face as he thought of the things he should have done and shouldn't have.

Akashi woke up first, followed by Haizaki and then the rest of the company.

"Where are we?" Haizaki rubbing his eyes. He have a bit of a headache just like the rest.

"Not heaven at least." Loki bluntly spoke. He is in a sour mood. Nobody blames him since he had just got separated from Cross.

Everyone were thinking of Cross who had separated from them.

Mikage wonders what would become of them since the female got separated; would they be safe in the demon's company, he didn't know. He eyed the demon with his dark brown eyes. He turned his attention to the rest of the company.

"Let's go." Loki grunts seeing the males seems to have rested enough. "Don't want to encounter anything without preparation." He stood up, dust off the dirt from his posterior.

"You call THIS prepared?!" Haizaki startled even by his outbursts. Eyes were locked on him.

"There are unforeseen incidents." Loki admitted not saying that it would be the fault of a certain someone. He didn't see the reason to point a finger to the matter thinking that he would be immature about it. Doing so he knows that he wouldn't be able to have back Cross.

"Well then do you expect to move like this?!" Haizaki hissed. Glares at Loki.

Loki frowns at Haizaki. He wonders if the male is testing his patience. And presently he will welcome anything that come his way. With his current mood, he could only tolerate so much.

"Stop it now Haizaki." Akashi addressed displeased that Haizaki would speak in such manner. "What we need to do is plan now." Maintains a calm demeanor as he turned his attention to Loki.

"So Wise Akashi." Loki spoke in sarcasm. A grin in his face. He is satisfied to find that there is someone at least that is able to maintain calmness in the present situation.

"Though what are we going to do?" Kuroko asked staring at Loki concerned. "We need to find Cross as well." Behind his passive expression is a great concern for his female companion. He imagines the worst could happen to her.

"We do need her." Loki admitted, though for various reasons as he thought off. "However, if she were here, she would command that to make her less the priority." He faced Kuroko. "She KNOWS what must be done. Even in such situations." He sighs thinking a bit that the overt concern of his younger companions is a nuisance. "We are to continue with the task at hand. Locating Rin will take after." He faced Kuroko as he noticed that death looms at the teal. _'There isn't much time.'_

"Aren't you worried?!" Haizaki growls. Enraged. He is angry that he had been saved yet the female wasn't. He felt guilty for what had happened.

"Getting angry like that won't change anything." Loki coldly spoke. "Anyway, if I was the one in her position she would do the same. She knows what must be done. And that isn't to idle. The longer we stay here the larger the risk is. We must find out the content of the contract OR find out the demon in contract with." He had his back turned against his companions.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Mikage eyed Loki whose back turned to him. "We are in the past right? Getting in contact with someone could change history or something."

"Wise." Loki grunted. "Getting in contact with other people doesn't really matter. We could just erase their memories. However, there are those immune which is very a small group. We mustn't leave such impact on the people that we will encounter. Thus, do try to keep to a minimum speaking to others." He turned flashing a smile to his company.

Akashi sighs. "So where exactly do we start?" Looked at Loki's back with crossed arms.

Mikage recalls the video he had watched of Kuroko. He turned his head towards the west where he could see a high peak tower. _'Is Kuroko a princess? Then a castle would be wise.'_

"Do you want to know?" Loki grunts in a devilish tone. "Castles or large town would provide us with information. A variety gathers there so we could get it any time." He slowly turned his gaze to the west where Mikage is looking at. "The larger the crowd, the lesser we receive attention."

"I doubt that guising ourselves as royalty is wise if we want to conceal ourselves." Kuroko breathed, looked down his dirtied attire. "Surely this would attract certain attention."

"If we want access, guising as part of the royalty is one way." Loki faced Kuroko with a smug look. "Don't you know that there is so much dirt in the Royal family." He grins wide. "You'll be surprised at what we learn."

Kuroko sighs. "Well I don't really care. Let's just do what we came over and then find Rin."

Loki faked a gloomy expression. "Are you really sure? It would certainly be interesting." Masking his desire to look for Cross.

Kuroko knows that Loki is playing around.

Akashi seriously responds, "We must hurry. Gossip isn't really what we should think of."

The group walks following Loki's lead to who knows where.


	25. Chapter 25

The young group of travelers were separated by gender leaving the lone female to her own device. They start for their own journey that might help the cursed teal.

+-+  
>The sudden blow of wind caused Cross to shiver. She is currently wearing only her undergarment which is similar to a sports wear - a bra and short style short. Her current condition didn't help with the cool breeze.<br>She waits for her clothes to dry which hung on a low branch of tree she could reach. "Well I can't walk out here with wet clothes." She sighs. She looked around in search of food. She is in by no chance could travel with an empty stomach. She had to expect the unexpected. She managed to gather a number of fruits which she picked out within the area just to sustain her.

A loud sound caught Cross' attention. Like something had just been suddenly dropped. And by the sound she heard seemed quite heavy.  
>Cross knows that it could be quite dangerous for as she walked closer she heard murmurs. <em>'People.' <em>She frowns. She knows for a fact that not all people she will encounter would be GOOD people thus she knows that cautiousness is what could save her. She didn't need to contemplate hard, she had to look. After covering herself with a dirty tattered cloak she found; she crept closer making sure that she is well hidden from anyone OR anything. She prepared herself, she slide down her hand to her right thigh where a strapped dagger is. She carefully and slowly enclosed the dagger's hilt with her right hand.  
>She prepares to defend in case something goes awry.<p>

$_$  
>Haizaki groans loudly. He faced Loki, complaints if the demon could just go and do some sort of travelling vehicle instead of walking.<p>

The males had stopped for a rest for the nth time.  
>Loki couldn't blame his companions since they were NORMAL humans. He had to tolerate them for Cross' and Kuroko's sake.<p>

"I can't." Loki breathes keeping in check his annoyance. Facing the group, his eyes stops on Haizaki. "I CAN'T create something from nothing. I'm NOT GOD." He shrugged secretly impressed of his control.

"What are you saying?!" Haizaki stares at Loki with an I-don't-believe expression. He had maintained more than a meter distance from the demon as did the rest sans Kuroko.

Akashi sighs. He looked at Loki with a frown. "What do you call this then?" Reminding that they had just travelled to the past. "Surely you would have such an ability if you managed to bring us here."

Loki faced Akashi, sighs expecting the male to know better. "I simply OPENED a path which is already present." He wasn't in the mood to really explain especially knowing that there would be no need for his companions to know the how and what of the matter. He expected that once the mission is done, he would part ways with the teens. He would return to his life with Cross.

"And what's the difference?" Mikage asked eyeing Loki. Curious. He had expected that the demon could do almost anything.

Loki groans. "Look you BRATS... I didn't come here to show OR explain MY powers. All we are to do is search for the cause and the what on Kuroko Tetsuya's curse. ANY other matter, ignore."

Izuki stares at Loki. "It is as you said. However, we should at least know what you can do and cannot so as to know what WE can expect."

Loki frowns at Izuki. _'These brats... They just don't know how to shut up do they?'_ He sighs. He stood up from the rock that he had been sitting on. "If you want to know. Find out for yourself. I won't explain it to you. This era... You can expect to meet a NUMBER of demons. You can ask them, IF they will reply to you. Just be prepared to receive the consequences." He grins as he glanced at Kuroko.

Kuroko meeting Loki's eyes took the hint. He figured it is related to his past self. He spat. "We will not ask you anymore." He faced the rest of his companions. "Are we not?"

Izuki sighs. "Okay."  
>Akashi frowns. "If it will not hinder us then." Though he wanted to know the demon's capability as to have an awareness how much he could trust and rely on the demon.<br>Haizaki looked away as did Mikage.  
>"GOOD." Loki nods relieved that the topic had been dismissed. Any more pursuit he would have blown his top off. He didn't want to explain himself. He glanced at Kuroko, met the teal's gaze. He wonders if the teal managed to read him.<p>

Loki turned his attention towards the direction that they were heading to. He wonders when they could reach their destination at the pace that they were going. He looked at his companions. _'Well they did well compared to OTHER humans. Thankfully they are athletic. Or else it would have taken longer. However, we don't have time to idle. WE have to move.' _He frowns, eyed the teal. _'There is only how many days or weeks left for the teal to live. Rin wouldn't want the brat to die. I don't want him to die either.' _He sighs. He warned the teens not to leave the spot while he search for something. He left the group. Certain that he is alone, he looks at his right open palm. _'I can't get CARELESS. I CAN'T use my power HERE.' _Aware that should he use his power without caution, there are risk he would have to face. _'WHY do I have to TAKE THESE brats along anyway?! They are a handicap to me and Rin.' _  
>He couldn't help recall the way Cross had to save the teens. <em>'Should it had been only Kuroko, Rin and I... The matter could be resolved quicker.'<em>

Back at the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai. They were unaware of what is happening to Kuroko's party. For them, only minutes had passed since the others had left though for the rest that travelled through the portal it had been hours.  
>There is quite a difference in time between the two time. At least at the moment. Thus nothing much had occurred. Only great concern for the well being of Kuroko and company. They weren't aware that they are being watched by the very creature that had made a contract with the teal. Weren't aware how it would greatly affect them. As it stands, they were playthings for the creature.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

listless soul 26 to each their own

Along the long path, Kuroko's party managed to meet some good natured travelling group. They didn't expect however that it would be royalty.

The encounter is very memorable to the males. Particularly to Kuroko.

()0o0()  
>Kuroko's party managed to meet people. By fate, the people they met were a group of young men getting robbed. Or at least is about to.<p>

Loki sighs seeing that Kuroko got overly concerned for the other party. He knew what the teal wanted.  
>"Well I suppose we could help." He unsheathed his sword. Tone uncaring.<br>He asked the rest of the teens to stand back while he HELP OUT. He figured that if it were only him it wouldn't matter. Demons are forgotten easily particularly if it is their real form that they show. Plus, he didn't need to be concerned in protecting his inexperienced companions.

Loki appeared, surprised the groups. He displayed quite a sword skill. He being a demon managed quite well. He swung his sword as if it were a part of his body, slashing and thrusting the sword efficiently as if he were dancing.

The robbers were defeated. Some managed to flee, though some were unfortunate and got killed.  
>Though Loki had tried to be just the support for the would be victims, it is clear to everyone that he contributed a lot to defeat the robbers. He didn't kill anyone, but could almost be said that he did considering the injuries he inflicted.<p>

"Thank you for the aid." The male which seems to be the youngest flashed a smile to Loki showing gratitude. "We would have lost if you didn't show up." Welcoming he received Loki.

Loki merely nods. He had judged the character of the group he gave aid to with one look. Determined what the group's personality were, who he dislikes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here alone?" The tallest of the males pointed his sword to Loki. "Though I am grateful for helping us, you should properly introduce yourself." Eyes did not leave on Loki. He is on high alert in case somebody jump on them of Loki's companion.

Loki stares at the weapon pointed at him. Unaffected. He expected the distrust from the group.

"Kuru..." The youngest frowns at the tallest. "That shouldn't be how you act to our savior." Pushed aside slightly the male that stood before him as if to shield him.

"You should know how to be wary, Nagi." The tallest male, Kuru stated. He frowns at the youngest with his dark brown eyes.

"I do." The youngest, Nagi, breathes. "As I said, he is our savior."

Loki seeing that the conversation wouldn't end anytime soon intervenes. "Rather than I have saved you, YOU are merely on my path." He turned, faced the direction his companions are hiding at. He deemed the group to be SAFE so he let his companions come out of the hiding place.

Kuroko revealed himself as did the others. Though of course he and Akashi were in the guise of females.

Nagi's companions frowns, alert.

_'I doubt that they would fight us since I displayed MY fighting skills.' _Loki eyed Nagi and company. _'Well I could take them on regardless.' _Confident he was.

Nagi is accompanied by three males. Clear that they weren't mere travelers at their stature which is WHY Loki deemed the group a CHANCE encounter he couldn't miss. Figured that he could use them.

Introductions were made.  
>Accompanying the youngest named Nagi were Kuru, Eros and Clay.<p>

Beside Kuroko walked the youngest of the company disguised as a young traveler. It is clear in his emerald sparkling eyes that he had taken a fancy to Kuroko.

Kuroko felt discomfort with the young Nagi paying attention to him. He wanted to shoo away Nagi and just shout that he is a MALE had Loki not warned him to do so.  
>He could only tolerate so much to the affection being showered to him.<p>

Loki watched Kuroko closely. Approved that Kuroko had managed to receive affection from the male. He believes that in their stay it could be useful. Hoped that the young male won't go beyond though. He had figured out that Nagi is of some royalty blood speaking to him with respect and politeness. He being quite familiar in the nature.

"What a shame indeed." A knight of the young Nagi spoke in dismay. He shook his head, could only imagine what Kuroko's party had to go through. He of course was being civil. He didn't trust the teal or the rest, his priority IS his Prince. He wasn't sure if the words spoken were even the truth. Second guessing that Nagi's companions were knights.

Loki smiles at the knight that had spoken. "Indeed. We are grateful that we have been spared of our lives." He didn't like the knight named Kuru. He could feel that the knight wasn't the type he wish to be in the presence of. "We are also grateful that Nagi have granted us aid."

"I didn't really do much." Nagi shrugged, stole a glance at Kuroko with his emerald eyes.

"We are still grateful." Loki breathed. Being polite. Staying as a human, he managed to know how to PROPERLY act.

"You haven't told us where you are going." The other knight spoke. "WHERE will you be going?"

Akashi turned his gaze to Loki. He wonders what specifics would the demon tell. Figured that best he leave everything to Loki.

Loki smiles. "We are heading to the direction of the castle. We are to meet a friend of ours there."

"A friend of yours huh." Kuru skeptical. Still distrust the company, distrusted Loki. Not that he wouldn't have a reason.

"Should we come along?" Nagi offered with a smile. "We know the way pretty much."

"Nagi!" Kuru hissed, glares at the male with disbelief.

"I agree with Kuru. It isn't wise for us to do such a thing." The knight eyed Kuroko's company - _'Really bad indeed.'_ Dark eyes stopping on Loki. Clear that it wasn't the knight named Kuru alone is wary about the demon.

"You guys are too wary." Nagi spoke with smile. "Are you being influenced by Kuru, Eros?" He then turned to the other unnamed male companion that had been quiet. "What do YOU think, Clay?"

"I don't really care." Clay shrugged. Bored. Shows that whatever decision made doesn't really matter. He merely glanced at Loki and the rest. He didn't show any interest to the group. "Let's just go."

Nagi smiles. "I guess that's two against two."

Kuru frowns at Clay. "Clay!" He didn't like how things are going.

"What?" Clay nonchalantly responded. He didn't care about the matter as long as they are well and continue on the travel.

Eros shook his head at Clay's standing on the matter. He too disappointed. He turned his dark eyes on Kuru, wonders what they would act on.  
>Knows that despite protest they would need to follow Nagi seeing as there isn't a reason to considering Loki had saved them.<p>

Kuru breathes. "Alright." He grunts, met Nagi's gaze. He turned to Loki giving a warning look which he have no doubt his warning received.

Loki hid well his amusement.


End file.
